They Are Children
by Fate's Second Apprentice
Summary: After the series finishes Maxon and America marry, the cast-system is demolished, but not all is as good as it seems. Illea is falling a part at the core, with corruption rife and the society forming a capitalist market, old families are falling apart. Now as the next prince becomes of age a conspiracy threatens the entire competition. Will Josephine Agrarian find out the truth?
1. The Letter

"They are children, Sansa thought. They are silly little girls, even Elinor. They've never seen a battle, they've never seen a man die, they know nothing. Their dreams were full of songs and stories, the way hers had been before Joffrey cut her father's head off. Sansa pitied them. Sansa envied them." -George RR Martin

Chapter 1: The Letter

Josie felt the rush of the warm summer's breeze pass over her. The well-worn path had been left fifteen minutes ago and she had entered yet another part of the property rarely explored. The green goat track beckoned in front of her. Jospehine leaned forward and pushed her horse forward. Butterflies moved around the bright flowers in the old river bed she rode down. The horse was old, when she'd been gifted it six years ago he had been old, now Imre was nearing the ends of his days. But that didn't stop him from enjoying the adventures as much as she did.

Dodging a large spider web, she came up to a part of the path too low for her to pass horseback. She slipped off the saddle, her arse slightly sore telling her that it was probably about time to get back. Knowing if she went back the way she came she'd had to go the long way home she pushed forward with Imre. After all what if she found the main road just past this brook? This was what exploring was all about!

After passing the small creek the river turned and flattened out. Green grass spilled out of a bog. Finding the point where most animals climbed out the track led Imre up the incline. They made their way towards a worn track and then onto a road. Josie jumped up on Imre for the last stretch and pushed him forward slowly into a gallop. As she approached the house she looked on the fields before her. Once her family would have been considered Fours and bound to the price restrictions on food; but now the high quality food her family had cultivated for generations produced great profits. Enough to pay young lad for two days a week work to lighten the load in the spring. As well as interest some degrading nobles into marriage. It was a good life, comfortable and never dull.

She slowed down when she saw the post man, with the royal seal on his shoulders. Josie frowned and led Imre to the stables. She rushed the pack down telling herself she'd come back later. She wouldn't come back later.

She almost ran down the path, remembering the announcement made on the Capitol Report last Friday. At last, after three foreign weddings the Selection had begun. Josie cared little for the boy on the television sitting on a throne; but she couldn't tell her friends, who couldn't tell anyone else, that she wasn't going to sign up. It was one of those things that they'd all do just to prove how un-princess-like and down to earth they really were. And laugh at which ever girl get selected.

It was like that across Bonita. Because they joined Illea later, originally their own country, name forgotten, the Bonitians were strictly independent and proud of it. The royals were distant and not something to be rebelled against, but to be respect and married? Never. Not once had a Bonitians been selected, though once a girl got into the Elite, she'd been a damn smart Three, and left to get married to a nice Two. It was a story told into little girls, the closest thing to a princess story you got in Bonita. Faeries, Sprites, Dragon warriors galore, but no Princes and Princess, it was enough to make you curious.

Josie pushed open the kitchen door, and took into the smell of dinner cooking. "Josephine Agrarian! Where have you been? Do you know what the time is, quick cut these carrots will you?" Josie hurried over to the bench next to her angry sister. The girl had been in a bad mood all week, only two weeks ago they'd celebrated her twenty-first. She'd been overjoyed until the Report; no one said anything but they all knew she had wanted to put her name in too.

She chopped the carrots quick smart, then her sister pushed an onion over. "Camila, can't I do the-"

"Do the onions or I'll tell Mama you've been skipping work. She won't be happy; she'll say you're getting lazy and spoiled. She won't let you go out tomorrow." Camila's tone implied in was more than just going out. "Oh, I was going to ask Papa if I could go." Camila hmphed and tossed some tomatoes into the drainer.

"You're choice." Josie clenched her teeth and muttered, "It's not like I'll be chosen away. That fruit soured a while back." Camila shrugged.

"It soured ages ago, you were just too stupid to see how ugly you were."

"Ugh!" Josie yelled dropping her knife. "What and Papa's sickly brown hair is the prettiest shade in all of Illea." Her sister laughed knowingly.

"You are so silly little sister, why on earth would Mama married a Five like Papa if he wasn't good looking?"

"Maybe his eyes drew her in. Not his hair." Josie said, feeling good in complementing her favourite feature, her blue eyes were striking on her tanned face, they were blue with hundreds of flacks of white which were the first thing that people noticed about her, compared to the dull grey-blue of her sister they were stunning. "Gah! Do you want to finish the dinner? If so, I can leave."

"No, I'm just suggesting a possible reason. Nothing more."

"Well then, you should start chopping those onions, since there's _nothing more_ to say." Josie laughed suddenly; it bubbled out before she knew it was coming and had little chance of stopping it. Camila grinned at her and they giggled together, shaking their heads. Dinner was almost finished when her mother entered, looking tried but crisp. She'd been out meeting with a family who were likely to sell some lands they could no longer afford to keep; while her family had thrived in the open market of new Illea, some farming households hadn't.

She dropped half a dozen letters in the bin and smelled the cooking food. "Thank you girls, you're angels, are the boys back?" Camila shook her head. Their mother hmmed and walked out of the kitchen door. The sun had set and now only the faint wisp of light would lead the boys home. She sighed and closed the door. "They packed the lamps correct?" her daughters nodded.

"And Laia, she'll be the reason why they're out so late." Camila said turning back to the dinner; they'd be feeding more than usual tonight. It wouldn't be right sending the apprentice boys home after a long day's work in the dark, at least, not without some food in their stomachs. The sounds of the horses riding home came echoing into the house. Soon the voices of the rest of the family drifted up to them and the workers came through the door.

First it was Papa, he was strong, tanned, with the same eyes as Josephine. She leaned down and kissed his wife, wrapping his arm around her. She pushed him away, and shook her head, looking more awake and years younger, "Now, how many times have I told you, have a shower before you kiss me." Papa chuckled and waved at his girls giving them a knowing smile. He turned back to his wife, "You know you love me when I smell like the land." They laughed and she pushed him out of the room.

After him came the other boys, and one girl. Aleix, Anton, Hugo and Leandro; they piled into the room, pulling stools out and asking about food. Camila shook her head and told them they'd have to wait until they'd had a shower. The last to come in were the apprentices and Laia. She was pulled in but the tall, buff boys by both hands. She shoved her feet into the nook of the door. Mama gasped. "Laia! What did you do?"

Standing at the door, covered in mud and a large coat was Laia. She had long brown hair and the tannest skin of all the children, even with them all doing manual labour in the sun for more years than her. She was nine and had a talent for getting into trouble, which normally involved a mess. The only person who even batted an eyelash these days was Mama, because as the mother of the girl it was a requirement. "Fell." Anton said rubbing his hands together, trying to grab a piece of meat from the bench. All he got was a ladle to the hand.

"Right down the embankment on the far property, you know the area, all bog this time of the year." Aelix explained, he was a honey blonde and according to the town girls; the best looking of all the brothers. "Not much we could do but pull her out. Fell in the a second time 'cause she could, we let her crawl out that time, she was in there until 'something slimy'" He mimicked the little girl's high pitched voice, badly of course, "got her." The boys laughed.

Laia pouted and lurched forward as she slipped on her perchance, mud went flying. "That's it! Get out girl; you're having a shower with the dogs." Grabbing a whining Laia, she pushed the door open and made her way down, shouting for Aleix to come with her. Anton attempted to steal food again and got called out to the yard. "Damn, that woman has cameras in this house I swear." He yelled leaving the room.

Josie ignored him going over to the bin, searching the letters. She found the one with the royal seal and smiled. "What's that?" Leandro asked leaning over and snatching the letter from her hand. "The Selection? Josie you're not thinking about signing up, are you?" He asked, opened in the seal, starting to read. Josephine ripped it out of his hands as he flipped it over.

"Well, it's not like everyone else isn't going to. What do you want to try? I reckon I could borrow you a dress for the big day. We could give you some make-up too, make you're ugly mug something worth looking at." The mention of dresses and make-up turned the younger boy off instantly. Josie smiled and sat down; her name was the only one of the list of possible girls in the house who was available for the selection. "Oh, looks like you're name isn't on here Leo, too bad, I guess you're a bit too young. Sorry, little _sister."_

"You're an ass." He said retreating from the room. Camila laughed, and was joined by the rest of them. "Good luck, Josie, if you can get it in without Mama seeing it then you'll definitely get selected." Hugo said he was blondest of all the siblings, and the best at sweet talking; no one knew where he got it from though.

"Thank you," She said glancing over the letter. Her father came out of the bath room and into the kitchen. "Okay, who's next? Hugo, where are your bothers?" Hugo looked around grimacing, as if just realising he was the only boy – other than the two apprentice boys; Caleb and Lian – left. Sighing he pointed outside, "Aleix and Anton are helping Mama with Laia, Leandro's gone somewhere, probably Cami's room trying on dresses."

"Over my body!" Camila yelled slamming her knife into the chopping board. Papa looked confused, "Now why would he do that?" His eyes lightened when he saw the letter. He crossed the distance and held out his hand. Josie passed the letter over almost reluctantly. Losing the demeanour of a farmer he gained one of an intellectual. Surveying the paper he shook his head and clucked. "Do you know how old Xavian Schreave is?"

The siblings looked and each other knowing what was coming; the royal heir had been an object of curiousity for tehri father longer than they could remember. While he didn't constantly talk about, preferring to maintain a distance from the subject, he had a serious of theories stating that there was something 'odd' about that 'boy'. "Nineteen, twenty in July," Their father shook his head.

"They've erased the facts, but the boy is only eighteen, his birthday is in December."

"How do you know that Papa?" Cami asked, removing the knife as she put on the final touches to the meal. Their father smiled slyly, "Well, on that date eighteen years ago, it was broad cast on a special edition of the Report, old Gavril interviewed the princesses on how they felt about a younger brother. I remember it well, our king looked like the happiest man alive, God help him, I haven't seen his eyes like that too this day. So that's how I know; I had a father to father moment with the bloke and I'm not for forgetting times."

He put down the letter. "Something's up." Hugo looked at the ceiling with a wry smile. Camila sighed, "Papa, you're getting old. His birthday's always been in July, remember when I was young, and I complained about not being young enough for the selection. Fairy princess and all. For all you're fathering and that, you can't remember my disagreeable childhood dream."

"Oh, I remember that. You were the cutest little angel. Still are of course," he sighed, sitting down, "Just not so little away more. I guess I am getting old; all my little girls are growing up. Even Laia's doing a hard day's work now." She hugged Josie. "I'm going to be a grandfather soon, don't you think? It's been long enough since Gracia's marriage, right? Next time she comes over for lunch I'm going to mention it. I'm old enough to have grandchildren surely. Maybe she'll have a good hard working son, always wanted one of them."

Hugo sputtered. "Papa! I've been sweating all day in the sun. If that's not hard working I don't know what is." Their father smiled. "I'm just joking with you Hughs, now, is dinner ready or not?" Camila shook her head. "Only once everyone's had a shower." Hugo jumped up.

"That's my cue," He bowed, "Thank you for coming all of you, thank you, thank you, you are too much." He exited with a fair. Camila rolled her eyes and employed the apprentices help to move the food to the table. Then she gave them each a bowl to take home and they left. Josephine moved over to her father who poured himself a glass of wine, home brewed.

"Papa, will you sign the permission form for me?" He looked at her with sad eyes. "Has you're mother said yes?" Josie frowned, trying to keep it off her face. "No."

"I can't, baby, you know how you're mother is. Besides, what good will it do you? Why should you go to the palace?" Josephine sagged. She had thought her father would understand her curiosity. He'd been going on about the prince for years. She wanted to see him for real, not just through a television screen. Stepping away from him she tucked the letter away, supposing she'll keep the paper, it was good paper after all. "I'm curious that's all."

"Ahh…I know the feeling. So, Josie, why don't you ask your mother? Curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back." He brushed her head and moved out of the kitchen. "Off to find Leandro, where ever that boy got off too, he's in the shower next."

* * *

"You will not." Her mother spoke suddenly and solidly. Josie hadn't even asked the question, only brought the letter from her pocket. She felt suddenly angry, every other family would just take it as a given, they were part of Illea it was in our rights to become it's ruler, not that that would ever happen.

"Why? I just want to see what's so great about the Capitol, the palace. You know. All my friends are going to do it, it's not like I'll be selected anyway." Her mother huffed.

"Darling, I don't care if they think you're a dog; if you enter and get selected, because you're beautiful and smart, then you'll marry a noble. Do you know who nobles are right?"

"Ah…anyone that comes from a family that was once a One, Two or sometimes Three?" Normally the comment would have been bitten back but this time her mother only shook her head. Putting her knife and fork down she looked at her daughter with a hard line of a mouth.

"Silly girl! They're _customers._ The first rule of business is not to marry your customers."

"You've been going on and on about Camila marrying that old Three family in town. What's the difference?"

"Psha! They aren't nobles, they're beggars, that house they live in might be grand but I looked at it and it's as you said, they're an _old _Three family. No money for such things, everyone's going into farming these days for one reason; everyone needs to eat and food doesn't just appear, Josephine. Nobles are dropping like flies these days, and it's because the government isn't handling it right. Why risk going into a falling apart noble family, or worse, joining the fairy tale life of the royals? They know nothing of the outside word, stuck in that palace on the hill. They may have torn down the walls, but they're still there, mentally. You don't what that Josie, I know you, you're a good of the woods and fields, like me. You'd hate being up in the high pants of the nobles. Trust me."

"Why are you so sure I'd be selected." Her mother sighed.

"If I let my girl enter, I'd make sure she'd get into the selected, pull a few strings. I know a few old families who still have influence. Maybe bride of few people-"

"Mother!"

"Darling, this isn't the street, we all know it happens, the families don't do it inevitable crumble. So, stop this silly dream, and eat your dinner and don't interrupt." Josie stared at her plate. A mix of three different dishes lay on her plate and suddenly that didn't look as good as they once had.

"Please, Mama, if I get in. He's sure not to want me; I'll come home, and marry a good hard working Four. Someone without a degrading family. I can may friends, use the fame to promote our business. Think of it as a marketing opportunity. I don't think I'm in love with the prince, I doubt I'll ever love a noble; I'm in love with curiosity, the mystery. Please Mother; this is could be my only chance to sate it."

"Jorge, what do you think?" The woman turned to her husband who was quietly eating at the other end of the table, newspaper in hand, hiding.

"Egh?" Their mother tsked.

"Jorge, pay attention, Josephine wants to be a princess." Josie cringed. That was not what she said at all. "Are you okay with that?"

"Josie is old enough to decide on her own. If she wants to sign up she can, if you want to help her become a selected you can. It's every one's decision. I would like her to find out what is wrong with the prince." Mama slammed the table in sudden annoyance. Aleix flinched next to her.

"Mama…"

"Jorge! Do not bring in that pet obsession you have, I will not, I repeat, _will not_ send my daughter away just to see if Prince Xavian is a normal boy or not. He's a bloody prince; he's not going to be normal." Calming down she sunk back into her chair, turning back to Josie.

"Now, darling, I know you better than you think; I know what you love and what you hate. I've heard about the girls at school and that irritating old Two boy who thinks he's better than you. You're like me child, a daughter of the earth, you like to grow things and explore fields. Always you're favourite toy was Imre, you're horse, because he respects you as you respect him. What do you think the prince will think of you? A farmer, psha, that boy won't know what it's like to tend the land and watch it grow. But you do, you won't like the palace, Josie, and if you go you can't come back until he asks you to leave."

"I know that Mama, but I really want to try. I _have _to try." The woman sighed, and stood, walking over to her second youngest daughter she wrapped the girl in a hug. Warm and soft. "Alright, darling, you can sign up. But, please, remember who you are." She pointed to Josie's heart, "in here."

"How could I forget?" Her mother smiled and hugged her tighter.


	2. The Selected

"I think maybe we die every day. Maybe we're born new each dawn, a little changed, a little further on our own road. When enough days stand between you and the person you were, you're strangers" - Mark Lawrence

Chapter 1: The Selected

Morning came too early, its light spilling into her room with perseverance cutting passed her curtains and into the crowed space. Her room was small but on the third level, the roof was tilted slightly, and she'd hung up ribbons she'd won from countless horse riding competitions. While summer was a busy time for the family, and those around them, winter was always slow; which meant time to learn skills and catch up on missed schooling. It also meant competition was rife among all ages.

Josie rolled out of bed at the sound of Laia storming out of her room and barrelling down the stairs. While Laia was a bundle of energy it wouldn't do to be up later than her. Josie opened her door and walked down the stairs rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Morning," She said to a very asleep Hugo. The boy simply groaned and rolled over, hitting his head against the wall. She continued, finding the kitchen busy as usual. The apprentices were back, they waved, she waved back. "Do you even go home?" She asked them, they nodded with grins on their faces.

Shaking her head she pulled a chair over and grabbed a banana, the chair had belonged to Leandro but that was irrelevant, he'd stood up. "Hey! That's my chair."

"Mine now." Leandro pouted and sat on the door, knowing he'd have to wait for someone to get up. "Morning, princess," a whisper came from behind her ears and Josie slammed her elbow into Hugo's chest. He gasped and crumpled. "Too low…" He breathed. Josie shrugged.

"Don't call me princess." Leandro laughed until Hugo glared at him. Their mother brushed in. "Are you ready to go, Josie? I have a meeting in an hour and I want to get that silly form in quickly." She glanced at the clock. Josie shoved the banana in her mouth and turned to her mother, her right hand up, showing her fingers; _five minute?_ Her mother nodded, "Be quick about it. If we're late I'm blaming you." Josie ran up the stairs.

She pulled out her draws and found her Sunday best. Wrapping around the nicest necklace she owned she tucked in her brush, the letter, grabbed shoes and brushed her teeth the fastest she ever had. Down the stairs again she pulled on the shoes. "Done! Ready to go Mama!" Her mother nodded and they walked to the car.

It was parked outside the stables, old and worn it was used to pull carts when a horse was sick or when they needed to travel in to town. Hopefully it wouldn't break down. They climbed in and Josie settled into the front, a first. She touched the smooth leather and carved wood and felt a unique type of bliss. It soon faded as the car started, the engine growled and rumbled and the wind grabbed at her hair pulling it away as she brushed it.

They drove down the property's main road and onto the Line. The road had once been a railway track; the metal now ripped up and melted down. Soon enough they were passing the small village Josie went to school at, community kids sometimes came down to watch the Report with the rest of the people on Fridays, and every Sunday they had a market set up to sell food and wares.

The town was a lot bigger. It was where most old Twos and Threes chose to live and where old Sixes and Sevens had to live. There were some in the village of course, they cleaned the farm houses and help with markets and such, but most of them lived around the mansions and estates that the old nobles lived in. The road turned from gravel to bitumen ten minutes out from town, and they made faster progress. They passed small patches of farming land which probably wasn't that profitable, there was a limit to how small you could go; something her mother knew all too well.

She pulled out the letter, the slip inside. She marked the date down and checked over her responses;

**Name: **_Josephine Anna Agrarian _

**Birthdate: **_27 October 249_

**Age: **_17_

**Address: **_2039 Farmer's Line_

**Province: **_Bonita_

**Parents' names: **_Jorge Harris Agrarian, Alise Rea Agrarian_

**Parents' birthdate: **_12 November 215 (father), 30 November 218 (mother)_

**Sibling no.: **_9_

**No. boys: **_4_

**No. girls: **_5_

**Languages known (150 words or more able to be used in conversation): **_English, Spanish, _

**Notable skills: **_horse riding, farming, painting, flute, voila, theatre _

**Reason why you should be chosen (200 words or less; in clear, legible hand writing): **_I believe I have a good a reason as anyone to be chosen. I'm down to earth, I've got practical skills, I can talk my way out of most situations and my family is strong and stable. I believe in that most of all, much of who I am is my family. _

**Date admitted: **_24 June 366_

Josie looked over her response to the 'reasons' questions and frowned. She sighed, "Are you going to do what you said Mama, because you don't have too. I can't craft like you can, I tried, you can't see it right now but I got more space and it's only 52 words. I counted. I'm going to look like a buffoon." Her mother glanced at her.

"Craft? Aren't they just one word questions?" Josie shook her head.

"Most of them are, like how old are you, but I have to make up a reason why I should be in this competition." Her mother pursed her lips.

"Wasn't like that when I was a girl. Right, then this is our chance, is there a world limit?" She nodded. "200 words or less, clear and legible handwriting, can't let the rift raft in."

"Hmm. You see want I mean, Josephine? They aren't you're sort of people. I think you'll see that when you get there."

"If I get there, I'm not getting in with this I swear."

"Don't swear, Josie, it's bad for you." Josephine nodded and stared at the form. "I wonder why they want to know you're name, and how many siblings I have." Her mother didn't hear the question. The town began to grow up around them. "You think they want to find out what our old caste was?" Her mother sighed, and smiled.

"Doubtful, but maybe. Most likely they just want that for confirmation, and if they need to contact us. Say you fall sick, I'd want to know. They have our castes in system I'm sure, and our address is related to our caste; they won't be so blunt about it if they wanted to know, _if _they wanted to know. I know lower caste girls sometimes got chosen. After all, our Queen was a Five. Perhaps being old Fours will help us."

"What about siblings, that makes no sense." Her mother shrugged. "Maybe they just put that in there to thrown you off, if you were really curious you should have asked you're father, he will give you a theory to rival the best mad minds." Josie laughed with her mother and slipped the form away. "I'll craft you're response for you, if you'll write it. We won't have time when we get there." Josie nodded digging out her pen.

* * *

The hall was crowded but her mother brushed passed the masses with ease, holding Josie's hand lightly, pulling her through it. There was something about being an old Four, you weren't treated with distain by the lower castes and many of the higher castes – while they didn't like to admit it – needed them even more that they'd ever done before. They arrived at the desk and Josie handed over her form. The woman at the desk stamped it and scanned it. She passed it back and pointed silently to a series of stairs with a line of girls, all dressed their best, disappearing to an upper level. Her mother looked at the woman and handed over a few bills.

"For the wait," She whispered. The woman nodded and got out of her desk. She quickly led them to a smaller workers stair well. She nodded for them to go up and returned to her desk, tucking the money away. There were marks of a dozen or so girls having the same idea. They pushed open the door and joined the line as it turned. No one notice, nor complained. Josie only waited five minutes to have for photo taken; she smiled opening her eyes just so. She wanted that to be the think the camera noticed, nothing else.

She got off the chair and hurried over to her mother, who nodded and patted her head. "Don't worry, no one here has words like mine." Josie nodded looking over her competitors; it was easy to think that she won't have any competition. But a few of these girls were really pretty, while Josie wouldn't say she was ugly there were things one could only describe as plain or unfitting. She sighed, at least I tried, she thought, at least I tried.

* * *

Josie sat in the small school hall in the village. Every family who were close enough to walk or drive if they owned a car were there. The room hushed as the report began. The national anthem began to pay and everyone stood, holding a hand over there heart. They sang the song with the music; a grand choir was being filmed as they performed. In the hall it was a good thing that Josie's choir wasn't being filmed, the room of people echoed out the off-key music with surprising success. The worse the sang the louder they became, and the louder they became the worse they sang. It was over to quickly, and the Report room was displayed.

The royal family sat regally on two tiers of thrones; King Maxon, Queen America, and Prince Xavian at the front with the four princesses; Caia, Marlia, Lucienne and Daphne. For a long time Josie hadn't looked at any of them; other girls had their favourite royal, most liked Marlia, the striking image of her mother. The old noble girls liked Caia because she looked like her father and radiated 'royalty'. Josie had never found any of them real enough to 'like'. To have a favourite was like choosing a colour you wanted to call your own, and all the options were unnatural figurations of the mind. They were imagined, something someone had wished into place. She had always preferred the greens and browns of the earth.

Maybe she'd made a big mistake.

She was suddenly gripped by a shiver of cold; it ran up her spine and littered her skin with goose bumps despite the hot summer night. She took a shaking breathe as the normal announcements were made, she moved towards the wall, she felt her mother come up behind her. "Darling, are you okay?" She asked her voice soft. Josie turned to her, and knew she couldn't say that she regretted signing up. She knew that her mother had pulled more than a few strings to give her a running chance. Where could those favours have taken her family is she hadn't been so greedy. No, she'd use this to help them. If all went well some other girl with more influence and money would get picked and be kicked out just as quickly.

"Good evening, Illea." Gavril Fadaye stepped in front of the screen. His hair was grey with only wisps of the old colour it used to be. He had lines on his face showing his age. But his eyes were bright with life and no one ever called him old. "Tonight is a special night, for we begin the event of the year, the decade, the generation! Lovely ladies from every province will be given the chance to fall in love with our Prince Xavian." The camera panned to the prince who smiled and nodded his head slightly.

The prince looked nothing like his father, favouring his mother. His hair was a dark red almost brown, his eyes were light green like a reflecting pool, and his skin was tanned from hours in the sun, with his mother, talking to the masses. Yet there was something about how his eyes seemed to reflect your own emotions and not his own that made Josie suspicious. She was over reacting of course, if anything her suspicion made her suspicious.

She watched him as Gavril spoke, trying to glean just what the boy was thinking, was he happy? Was he excited? Did he hate the entire thing? Did he princesses were silly things of dreams, too? As she wondered she realised that just maybe, soon, she might just be able to ask him. The thought made her see what girl's saw in his tight smile; because if they got selected they might be able to find the answers to their questions.

"Now this time around, we are doing things a little different." If the room was hushed before it grew absolutely silent. Josie frowned, a little different? Queen America smiled, and Josie knew that if the Queen was happy about it, it couldn't be that bad. "This year two girls from every province will be joining the ranks of the Selection. Ladies and gentlemen, it's my pleasure to tell you the names of the 62 new Daughters of Illea."

Someone whistled. There was buzz in the room, people started muttering. "Six-two girls? Why? That seems a little extreme."

"More like greedy…" One boy whispered; he was shushed instantly, "Miles that's treason." Miles seemed to just realise what he'd said and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Now for the first province…from Allens: Katrina March and Abygale Cook!" Gavril announced. The two girl's faces appeared on the lower screen. There was around scorn just the populace of the hall. Abygale March was notorious even in the small back water they lived in, who a girl like her was ever selected Josie didn't know, maybe it really was random this year after all. "From Angeles: Patricia More and Gwendolyn Edette." The list went on; so many girls' faces flashed onto the screen Josie felt overwhelmed. Bonita was seventh on the list, and all conversations ceased.

"From Bonita: Susan Clean and Josephine Agrarian." Josie frozen, her name seemed to echo around the school hall. She stared as her face appeared on the screen. It was Laia who responed first. For the others they seemed to think it was an other girl. There were shrugs and cheers, salutes to the girl on the screen. Who wasn't all prettied up, with out makeup or a big up do. She was who Josie wanted her to be, just Josephine Agrarian; old Four, blue eyes and a good explorer. It would be nice to think that that made her princess material but she knew it wasn't true. Her mother had more influence than Josie had given her credit for.

"Josie? Josie that's you! Eww, you're going to have marry a yucky prince." She shook her head. Heads turned, first to Laia then to Josie.

"It's you..." Someone began. Josephine closed her eyes, breathed in, opened them again, and nodded. Some eyes were of pity, some of annoyance, but then a little girl named Sahna began to clap. It was loud and brilliant. Josie smiled.

"Well if I'm a daughter of Illea; I think Bonita's representative is the best outcome." The claps grew louder, as more people joined in. Her mother took her hand and embraced her, Josie deepened it into a hug. Their was a tightness in her grip, "Come back to me, okay, darling?" She whispered into her daughter's eyes. Josie realised suddenly that her mother didn't want her to go; her mother thought perhaps this journey, this adventure would be so satisfying that she'd choose not to come back. She pulled her mother closer, kissing her shoulder, "I love you mother, more than I'll ever love any man. Family is there when you're heart leaves, isn't that what you told me?" Her mother pulled away, there were tears in her eyes, "Yes, darling, I did say that. Once." They hugged again, quicker this time.

The cheer was drowned out for a second, and then everyone stood and come over to congratulate her, and her parents. "Show those Honduraguans for us alright." One girl said. "Make sure that Abygale girl doesn't become Queen, got it?" Her neighbour told her, she nodded not sure what to say. The people swamped her, and she smiled at them responding best she could, holding her mother's hand. At last the commotion settled, but then someone said, "Do a speech, we don't get a lot of speeches out here."

"Speech! Speech!" the country folk yelled, euphoria filling the room, inflecting them all. "I can't…I…the Report is still on!" She told them, grabbing at straws, "I can't do a speech over Gavril." There was a consensus at that, and Josie slipped down against the wall.

"You'll make me proud, darling, maybe you'll enjoy it there. The Prince's eyes are your favourite colour."

"Yes, maybe I'll fall in love. I doubt though, I'm going there to solve a mystery and to give our family's fame a boost. Can't sell good food without have customers first." Her mother smiled and nodded, "You're right of course, absolutely right."


	3. Home

"A wise owl sat on an oak; the more he saw the less he spoke. The less he spoke the more he heard. Why aren't we like that wise old bird?"

Home

They stayed later than normal. Lamps were set up out in the school yard and people decided to through a celebration. Not for Illea, or the fact that Josie was one of sixty-two girls who were going to go live in the palace, no all the dancing and singing was for Bonita. They danced Bonitan dances and sang in Spanish instead of English. They told stories of old Bonita, of heroic sailors coming from over the sea to settle their home. Stories on much our ancestors were smart enough to think of the number zero.

People ran home and brought back food and drinks. It was an impromptu festival but no one cared. It wasn't every night that Bonita got to shine it's light, and now two Bonitan girls were off to show the rest of Illea that Bonita was great. Josie wasn't allowed to sit for hours, moving from dances, to singing, to talking with everyone, and even a play; _El Callejon Del Beso_. The laugher was infectious and the children relished a chance to stay up late and run around playing games in the school yard.

Slowly people began to trickle home, taking some food, and packing things away. They hugged and kissed, not remembering how the celebrations had started, but not caring much. They were a celebratory people and there hadn't been a good reason to start a party in a long while. Since most people were focusing on making ends meet, not singing songs. Josie was the last to leave. Her mother and brother, Aleix stayed while the rest of the family went home to put Laia and Leandro to sleep and prepare for tomorrow's workday.

At last all the people were gone; only a couple from town were still awake with them, picking up the last few pieces of rubbish on the floor. The couple's dog ate up the food with bounding enthusiasm. The woman came up to her, brushing away a loose strand of hair she said, "I liked what you said, about Bonita." Josie nodded to her, too tried to smile. "Come sit, I'll tell you a story." Josie nodded again, she knew the woman by reputation more than actually talking to her. Aenor Crofter, she'd come into Bonita from other province – Josie didn't know where – and fallen in love with her husband in Sjoase. Some distrusted her for where she came from and her distance towards some of them. Most seemed to think she was nice, but distant all the same.

Josie sat, knowing a story from another province would interest her more than any of the ones she'd heard a thousand times before. Aenor smiled, "Once upon a time there was a girl, a little like you, a little like me." Josie smiled, guessing where this was going, "one day, she got a letter in the mail, but it wasn't addressed to her. It was for her older sister, because his girl was not yet sixteen and she wasn't old enough to enter. She bounced around about not getting to marry the prince, but at last she settled. She beamed with pride when her sister was chosen instead."

Josie laughed, "Why would she do that?"

The woman smiled again, her expression soft and wistful. As if she was going to another place, another time. "You have a strange culture here, Josephine Agrarian, but in most places it is something to be proud of to join the ranks of the selected." Josie nodded, knowing now that this story was not going where she had first thought, but in a completely different direction. "Anyway, as her sister went off to the palace to meet her only love, the girl wondered where she would find her love. She looked high and low for her prince charming. She changed her hair colour and looked at money and breeding rather than the person inside. She was hurt, she was crushed, she scolded herself for being a fool. But one day, she came home, tears wiped from her face. She found her family there like they always were. All her siblings had moved on, but she could not leave the only true love she had.

It was that day, her older sister came home. Behind her was an old Six. In though days the caste system with only just starting to be faded out and his man was a Six through and through. He was a family friend. His name was Reed, and at first the girl didn't even look at him. But on that day they began to talk, about nonsense at first; the weather, the market food prices, which colour was the prettiest and why the sky was blue. Her older sister left, and he, being their attendant left with them. She watched him leave the room, wondering why the sky was blue.

She forgot about him over the months, a new boy came into her life. Until she met him again, on the street. His mother was sick with fever and he was trying to pay her doctor, but the man, an old Three, refused to take it. Yelling at him for being too high to serve a Six. The man named Reed fell to his knees in front of her in despair. She watched as the woman was kicked out onto the street, followed only by a rain of curses. She come over to them and hugged them softly. 'I'll pay the woman's way.' She said, 'I was once a One, my sister is the Queen, are you too high to serve me?' The doctor shook his head and let them back in.

It was only once the woman recovered that the girl, whose name you might know, took her revenge on the doctor. She asked her sister to make a law discrimination against old castes were to be banned, fines to be issued. However it wasn't enough, she had the doctor stripped of his liberties and given a manual labour job in the mines. Now he worked the job of an old Seven, the lowest of servitude.

She told Reed what she had done, and he cried. He told her she had done the wrong thing, that while she had good reasons, the man's family – who would suffer – were not to blame. She realised her petty revenge had not brought the man happiness, and also that she had wanted to bring him happiness. She touched his shoulder and said 'I'm sorry,' Reed nodded. 'Thankyou, none the less, for what you have done,'

From that day on she fell in love with him, not because of his looks, or his money, or his old caste, not even because of his personality. It was because of his family, because she loved him for no reason, because when it came down to it, all she wished to do was make his happy. They married and have lived together, a half way life, one on the bottom end of the castes and the other as part of the extended royal family. They live a good life even to this day. It is a live I have always searched for. Do you?"

Josie looked at the woman named Aenor. "How do you know that story?" Aenor looked at the stars and gestured to them, "The stars whispered me a riddle, a little birdy sang a song in my ear, once even a black cat curled up in my lap. That is how I know, Josie, but that is not the point. It is about what you learned from that story."

"I didn't learn much, only that you're a good teller, and the Queen's sister married an old Six."

"You did not know that?" Josie shook her head, "I don't know much about the royal family, they aren't talk about much in my family. Accept the Prince, who my father thinks…oh, never mind, it's a silly thing any way. If it's true, maybe I'll find out when I get to the palace. But I have to go now, I'm going to have to start packing." Aenor smiled, and stood with her.

"That you do, Josephine Agrarian, but remember my story for me. Try and think about what it means." Josie nodded.

"Thankyou for telling it, and…call me Josie."

"That I will, Josie. Now, hurry on. Big day tomorrow," Josie nodded, turned and met up with her mother, who was just about really to go.


	4. Goodbyes

Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none. - William Shakespeare

Goodbyes

A group of organisers arrived at her house midday the next day. A dozen men and women arrived in two shiny cars. They'd already visited Susan Clean, the other Bonitan girl, and didn't look to happy about having to travel all the way out to the 'middle of nowhere' while it rained heavily. The family brought out covers and ran the organisers into the house. There were some rushed apologises and many 'it's fine, you can't control the wether', but eventually they were all in the house, rubbing themselves down with a series of towels.

The boys clapped their hands as the rain started clearing and made excuses as to why they had to go out onto the farm. Too much girly such like shoes and make-up would surely kill them. Laia ran out after first chance she got. They sat in the living room, and questions were asked and instructions were made. They measured her everywhere; shoulders, arm length, thigh length, breast size, it went longer than any dressing Josie have ever been in.

Her mother told her she had to start practicing acting like a noble, chin up, shoulder's straight, feet together. Josie closed her eyes and breathed. She was starting to see just what an adversity this particular exploration was going to be. It only make her want to get to the palace more. By the time the leader of the pack of organisers asked to talk to her in her room Josie was absolutely boiling with anticipation.

She led the woman; Rachelle, up the stairs and into her room. The woman looked over small painting in the corner, the flute case, her bags with things she planned on taking, and the horse riding medals. Most girls around where she lived competed in dressage, but prancing around on the backs of horses never appealed to her, while it was tough, and she did participate is the racing and jumping competitions were cancelled or too easy, that sort of thing just wasn't her cup of tea.

Pulling up a chair Rachelle looked Josie in the eye. "Now, first I'd like to know if you've had any romantic relationships with anyone in your life, and how far did you go?" Josie sat down on her bed and nodded her head solemnly.

"Well…when I was fourteen I dated a boy from school?" The woman nodded, Josie sighed, pulling up the story, "We were friends as children and he was nice enough. We only dated because our friends said we should, we kissed once, again under pressure from our friends. To tell you the truth I'd been hoping he'd kiss me for months, but I wasn't all that it's cracked up to be. So I know what to except if the prince ever wants to kiss me. But I'm a virgin to another that question." Then she added in a whisper, "I have self-respect, if that's what you want to know."

Rachelle circled at few things on her pile of notes and nodded. "You may have to leave that self-respect here, if you want to do well in this competition. Don't celebrate just yet." The woman avoided Josie's eyes as she moved onto the next item on her list.

"I have been informed that riding horses sometimes registers our virginity tests unreliable, whoever, if you are under suspicion of lying to us than you will be tested, and you should hope our test proves actuate this time." She paused and sat the stack of papers down. "Now, I require a sample of your blood and then will you tell me how heavy you're period is."

"My what?"

"You seem more surprised than you did for my first question; I assure you any results will not be held against you. The King and Queen simply wish to make sure you are well."

"Sorry, you covered being a virgin before, but nothing about a blood test." Rachelle nodded; she was an old woman, with small eyes and a pretty smile. Age had been good to her, as all women hoped it would be good to them; it made her stronger, not prettier, but stronger. She then pulled out a small container and a sharp knife. "One pick to the finger should do it. Three drops if you can." Josie dropped the blood into the small, long tube.

Rachelle stood and deposited her tube next to another; Susan Clean's. Rachelle had said the results of her blood test wouldn't affect anything, but she was starting to imagine it might. If they found some rare disease in their system would they be thrown out? She hoped she was healthy, or at least be given a chance to explore the palace, and work out what exactly was odd about Prince Xavian.

"Now," She picked up the papers again. "How heavy is your period?" Josie sat straighter.

"I'd say a normal amount, I've never considered it in compared to everyone else." Rachelle nodded, recording her response.

"Now, none of this will leave the room. Everything we have discussed will not be shared with anyone, in your family, to your friends and even to the other selected. Do you understand?" Josie nodded. Rachelle packed up her things and she left the room, Josie was frozen for a second then, a smile on her face, she stood and followed.

She wanted to meet these people for curiosity; once she was satisfied she'd go home, no questions asked, not tears. She wasn't a romantic, she was an explorer. Compared to the other girls, she was in an entirely different story. Rachelle began to talking again once she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"We are required to inform you, that since there have been changes to the competition and our society, so the Selection will be different compared to the one your parents will remember. You will not receive any rise in your social caste, as there are no longer any castes to speak of. Once you are narrowed down to the top 31 your family will begin to receive finical reimbursement until that time, your family will just have to make do.

Since we now have sixty-two contestants compared to the usual thirty-one, the first part of the competition will be held outside palace grounds." Only partially listening Josie's head whipped back to Rachelle; she almost fell off the chair she was about to sit on. "What- ah, I mean, pardon?" Rachelle stopped and looked at her with disapproval. "Please pay attention all of this will be important for later."

"A public vote will be held to choose which girl will go onto the final selected. You will be given the next three days to prove to the people of your province why you should be chosen instead of the other Bonitan. You'll be shown around the province of course, basic places will be attended to and I will need both your signature and your guardian's. Some stop over towns can be negated; both your routes will be the same, just in opposite directions. Of course you can choose not to participate in this section of the selection."

Josie shook her head, that was the get out, if someone ever needed it. The woman probably thought all Bonitan girls wouldn't want to go. Perhaps Susan would choose not to go. She wasn't sure though, so she nodded, knowing that she'd have to sell herself; or at least her family. "When do I start?" Rachelle didn't smile, but Josie's mother did.

"Everything seems to be in order. I need some signatures, so please." She pulled out a piece of paper and set it down on the table. "I would like to talk with you as well, Mrs Agrarian." Her mother nodded and rose, she might have been shorter than Rachelle but that didn't stop her flicking up her chin and looking down slightly on the woman. Then she bowed her head, a mimic of the royals, and led the woman out into the kitchen. Josie laughed when the doors closed and walked over to the window, the rain had stopped and now the fields were shinnying in the dull sun light, a rainbow was faint against the clouds.

There she decided just how she'd get through this round. She sighed; she didn't want her mother to do everything for her. While it was great to have her help, some paths needed to be paved alone. She spun around, sitting down on the window's chair. Her mother was out quickly and Rachelle left soon after, depositing a series of forms she was expected to read by tomorrow, where she'd be rushed off, alone for a three day tour of her province.

It was all a too unreal, and while basking in the fantasy was appealing, she felt she needed to distance herself from it. She picked up the papers and took them to her room; everything that had been covered was in the fine detailed script. The writing was comfortingly normal, as anything like this was normal.

She memorised the rules first;

The contestant cannot leave the palace on her own accord; she can only be dismissed by the prince himself.

There is no timeline for the Selection; no contestant may leave until the prince himself allows it.

The contestant cannot arrange her times with the prince. If in a large social setting, this rule does not apply.

The contestant cannot fight or sabotage other participants. If the contestant is found laying her hands on another contestant, causing her stress, stealing from her, or doing anything that might diminish her personal relationship with the prince, the prince will decide whether to dismiss her or not.

The contestant can only have a romantic relationship with the prince. If caught, the girl's punishment will be decided by the royal family and the royal guard at the time.

If the contestant is found breaking any of Illéa's written laws, her punishment will be tied to that offense.

The contestant cannot eat food or wear any clothes not provided to her by the palace.

The contestant must be courteous to photographers, and allow them to see her lifestyle with the prince.

For each week the contestant stays at the palace, her family will be compensated.

If the contestant is no longer in the Selection, she will have an aide to help her adjust to her new life after the Selection. This aide will continue until the contestant is no longer in need of it, or the royal family deems it unsuitable.

If the contestant makes it to the top ten, she is considered an Elite, and will be required to learn about particular inner workings of the life and obligations she would have as a princess. Until then, the contestant is not allowed to know any more.

If the contestant wins the Selection, she and her family will become members of the royal family. The contestant will also marry the prince and become the crowned princess of Illéa, taking on all the rights and responsibilities of the title.

The contestant must be a virgin.

If the prince invites the contestant to do something with him, she can refuse; however all repercussions of this will be dealt with decisively and will not be changed.

The selection may be suspended at any time, all contestants will be expected to remind with the royal family though this period unless otherwise specified.

The contestant may not go into parts of the palace that have not been cleared for their use; if they grow lost they most stay where they are and wait for a member of staff to show them the way back to their rooms.

The contestant may not leave palace grounds; unless otherwise specified by two members of the royal family, and with the approval of the Head of the Royal Guard.

The contestant may not harm any member of the palace staff during their time in the palace; unless in self-defence.

Then she moved onto her itinerary. She'd start and finished in Sjoase; the biggest city in Bonita. Night fell quickly, with rain falling again. Josie went to bed and only managed to get to sleep after reading a dozen chapters of one of her favourite books. Thoughts fluttered through her mind over what happened in the past few days; the rules and the blood test, and Aenor's story, but one thought hung in her head defying even tiredness; "the boy is only eighteen, his birthday is in December…" Her father's voice echoed, right into her dreams.

In the morning she ran over her plan. She'd be down to earth and noble at the same time, thrown in with a big of dressage, horses she could do. Her mother woke the house up as the sun touched the horizon. Half the house was awake already and the other set was going to get a leg in their belly is they didn't get up with in the next half hour. There were things to do, while they had an excuse on school days, they had no such luck in summer on a weekend.

When Josie came down the stairs her mother made no comment, simply passing over a plate of good wholesome breakfast. Josie picked up her fork and dug in. "Daughters of Illea don't eat like that I'm sure." Camila said coming in, stretching like a cat. She took the offered plate and sat down opposite from Josie. "Why are you wearing that?"

"I'm going to ride into town, if that's okay with you Mama?" Her mother nodded; while she wasn't facing her girls Josie imagined there was a smile on her face. "Okay, so I have a plan of action, but I'm not sure if it's any good. I want to look…um, princessy, but I also want to look like me, I don't want people to vote for me if I'm being someone else. I'd feel like I betrayed them."

Camila laughed, "Good luck getting in though, no one going to like you if you act like you normally do. Food falling out of your face, being a major highlight of your day."

"Camila!" her mother said, turned around and sitting down with her own breakfast.

"Yes, Mama?" She asked sweetly, she dropped the charade after seeing her mother's expression. "Sorry, Mama, she'll do fine, I'm sure. If she walks around in Bonitan clothes too she might get votes. I think you shouldn't focus on being a princess; but a Bonitan representative, most of us don't care which girl becomes princess. And I'm sorry, but that other girl is prettier than you." Josie frowned, but brushed the comment aside, so what if the other girl was better looking? That wasn't the point, it was about who would be the best princess, it wasn't a beauty contest.

Was it?

"I was thinking about wearing traditional clothes, but I thought it would be too much. Also, I think I'll do stuff like the Queen, talk to the people and all that."

"You should do a dance." Laia voice was loud and sudden behind her. The little girl was sitting on the floor, her clothes already dirty. "I like dancing, and you silly when you dance. I want to laugh, if people laugh they will like you."

"I don't want that laughing at _me_." The little girl shook her head.

"They will be laughing at your dancing. It's okay."

"I'm not dancing; unless there's a proper reason." Laia shrugged. "I packed my flute too, I figured if I get to go to the palace then the Queen will like that. Since she's a former Five; she should like music, right?" Her mother shook her head.

"The Queen likes everyone; I doubt that will give you an advantage, the real one you have to convince is the Prince. Remember it's his competition." Josie nodded, thinking not about the prince, but the Queen. Did the Queen really like everyone she met, Josie doubted it, no one was like that. She thought over the times she had seen the woman, only once in real life, and from a fair distance. She imagined the woman's eyes, nothing like her son's they showed true emotion, fire of determination, soft rose of affection, and an expression that she shared with her husband; sadness.

But unlike with the King the feeling stirred something inside Josie, made her think of the horrible things in the world, and made her want to change them. Over breakfast she decided that no, for her she wasn't going to meet the Prince, to get married. Those thoughts were years away, no, truly, she wanted to meet and talk to her Queen. She had knowledge of the Queen, she knew the common facts, she could imagine the life the Queen lived; but she didn't _know _the woman. And that was something she decided would be worth more than just exploring the world. She wanted to see the world through Queen America's eyes.

The car arrived soon after and they packed her things. Then Josie climbed onto Imre, brushing his neck. "Time to go on an adventure for a lifetime, Imre, I hope you're up to it," The horse shook his head and made a grunting noise, she laughed, "I thought you might feel that way, don't worry this time, I know where I'm going." The horse shook its head and started walking.

She thought of the Queen as she urged Imre to go faster, she slowly brought him to full speed, resting him once before the town came into view. She didn't want him to be tried when she arrived. The city streets were crowded. Flags were waved, hands reached out into the streets from high balconies. She rode Imre over the bitumen roads. Camila had done her hair in the traditional style. Laia had even collected white flowers for her head band.

In the town music was playing, people were dancing and cloth had been thrown up over held. It looked like a festival was about to begin. Josie realised that the festival had been thrown because of her, she smiled, and waved to the crowd.

As she neared the city centre Josie lifted up her hand, "_Siempre tú eres mi Bonita!" _She yelled and they sang back. The crowd thickened. "_Me voy a mostrar Illéa, Bonita! _I will show them our beauty! I will show them our dances and our songs. I am of the old kingdom! I am a daughter of Bonita and Illéa." She told them, the words she'd thought of over and over coming almost smoothly. The people didn't seem to mind, the idea of being Illéans had never sat right with most Bonitans, but to be both, well that's what they were. It was the truth.

She circled the city centre, the car before her showing the way. In the middle of the square she dismounted Imre and rubbed him, "You did well boy, perfect as always." Imre jerked his head up and looked her in the eye as if to say; _you expected something different? _She smiled and stepped away.

Josie stepped up onto the stage, and liked down on the crowd in front of her. Nerves fluttered in her stomach but she imagined the first time she rode a horse, or danced in front of a crowd, when she had performed at the town concert with her flute in hand. All though time she had been nervous, and in the end she had lived it. She felt a soft smile creep onto her face.

"My name is Josephine Agrarian; I am a girl from out of town, in a farm a little way away from here. I have been raised here, I have visited this town every weekend for as long as I remember. I love it here; I love living in Bonita. I have not joined this competition because I think I love the Prince. My love is the people, all I want is the chance to meet the man who will rule us, to become friends with him, perhaps even love him. I got selected for this, not because I'm pretty, because I _believe_ in every single one of us."

She bowed and stepped away, there were claps, and the attendant assigned to her come over. "Good, good. Now we have to get going. We have to get to Sjoase by this afternoon, or we'll be late." The attendant was named Vukan Raška and he seemed to be in a rush for everything. Here whole family had come to see her off, while the town's people moved away her family came up to her.

First it was Laia who had found the nearby water fountain and splashed water all over herself. Realising she might not see her sister for weeks Josie hugged her, even while she swarmed. Then Leandro and Hugo came up to her, Leandro followed Hugo's example of patting Josie on the shoulder and saying; "I love you, come back soon, alright?" Josie nodded and put her hand on his shoulder. "I love you too, and I will."

Then Anton come up to her and hugged her, lifting her off her feet, crushing her. She kicked him and he let go. "Go, and get them, Josie, don't come back without a crown on your head," Camila laughed behind her. "Josie won't be gone long, nothing there will keep her. Unlike you she has high standards for herself." Camila pushed her younger brother aside with a hand.

"Who can be higher than royalty?"

"Being an old Four, with enough food on the table to feed the family, and the land in your heart. That's what everyone needs, nothing more, nothing less. Happiness comes from the land and the people around you. Remember that Josie."

"I will." She told her sister, who began pushing Anton away. "Go on, come on, we have to watch Laia and Leandro."

"I haven't finished saying goodbye!" Anton exclaimed, then he twisted around, "Good bye, Josephine, see you soon." Josie grinned, and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you soon, Ant." An annoyed expression come to his face, "I'm not an ant…"

"Going," Camila told him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him away. As if just remembering she kissed her hand and held it out to her sister. Josie kissed her own and pushed it against Camila's. "Good luck, little sister." Then she moved away, wrangling up her younger siblings.

Next was Aleix. Who came up to her and nodded, he didn't seem to think anything more needed to be said. Josie hugged him. She felt the words that had not been said in the way he hugged back. There were no need for words with them in that moment, and as they came away and gave him a cheeky smirk. His nice shirt was all wet. He ruffled her hair and moved away.

The last of her siblings came up then. Standing next to each other, the light brown hair and blue eyes of the two oldest Agrarian girls made them look like twins. Both of them were women in their own right, the oldest; Gracia, had married a man who lived in town. He was an old Five, but she didn't seem to mind. He stood back as the two girls came forward, but Josie shook her head and held her hand out to the man. He wasn't her brother in blood, but the heart was all that mattered.

He glanced at the camera man, who stood near the car, filming the goodbyes. A small clip would be broadcasted on next Friday's Report. She embraced all three at once, it wasn't a hard hug, light but meaningful like her sisters. Gracia was a few centimetres taller than her younger sister; Kistine, and close up you could see the differences that made them sisters not identical twins.

Kistine kissed her cheeks twice, but moved away after that. Josie wasn't all that disappointed Kistine and her had never been that close, and it wasn't like she was leaving forever. They'd see each other again, and to Kistine that meant that a big and grand goodbye was pointless, such things were reserved for soldiers and the dead. At least, for Kistine they were. Josie disagreed, this was a show, a story unfolding, a performance with her as one of the lead roles; that meant big goodbyes were important, and playing her part so the show was perfect was all that mattered.

Her mother and father came up last of all. They wore their best, her mother in a pale orange dress and her father in a patterned collared shirt. Her father came to her first; he knelt down as if she was a little girl again. "Good luck, Josephine, I hope you will not need it, and as you're father I hope you don't want it. I'm not sure if I fully approve of this princely character, so if he picks you tell him he will have to talk to me first." Glancing around her father leaned in closer and Josie dropped to her knees. He whispered to her, "If you can, find out if my theories are correct. I know said I don't want to know, but this is my chance to find out as well, do it for your own man, okay? And, if you do decide to marry the prince, well, I trust your judgment most of the time. So…good luck." He nodded, looked up as if checking his mental list, then nodded again. "Love you, Josephine, love you."

She rose with him, feeling tried from all the love and hugs and everything. Her mother came up with a handkerchief, "look at you, all wet, honestly how did this happen? I can't believe I let that girl out of my sight. Straight into the water, honestly, my other girls were never such a fuss." She clucked her tongue and tsked, wiping off the water. Then she sighed. "Darling, you don't have to do this, you know that? I don't care what the other's think, I need you, I don't want you living far away in a palace or some noble's mansion. Money doesn't bring love, I know I act like it does, I know I tell you things about business that maybe I shouldn't; but business is business, and the truth is the truth. I wanted you to know the truth, about things, not to have silly fantasies about this world.

But trust me, darling, if you for one moment thing you want that boy for his crown, or to help the people, don't marry him. You can't help anyone if you hate fate, if you hate yourself, if you hate the world around you. Family loved you without condition, money, power, caste, doesn't." Josie stared at her mother; there were tears in her eyes. Josie thought of Aenor's story, about the Queen's sister and the old Six. Was that the message? Was that what the story meant? Josie nodded. "I know, Mam, I know."

"Good, then I've taught you well." Her mother wiped her eyes turned to the rest of the family. "You're old enough to do whatever you want with your life, I don't want to tell you not to marry the prince, or to come help when you've satisfied you're curiosity. I know I told you that before, but I've been thinking, and I will love you all the same." Josie held her mother's arm, and they walked to the rest of her family together.

One final goodbye, and Josie turned to the people in the town centre. She stepped up again and held up her hand. People clapped and cheered. "And to you, Vivatera, Goodbye!" The music began louder, a dancing song, and some bold people grabbed a friend and began to dance. Josie wanted to join them but she knew she had to get to Sjoase soon, and Vukan would be waiting, but not for long. She came to the car and waved good bye to her family. As she left the town centre she wondered how long she'd be at the palace, and if the Queen would like her.


	5. Tour

"I am an optimist. It doesn't seem too much use being anything else"-Winston Churchill

Tour

The tour was boring. Plain and simple, she went to an event; she danced and made a speech to the people in front of her. Then she was packed up into a car, her makeup touched up and her clothes adjusted, she was told where she was going. She looked along the map and made an effort to go visit small towns like the one she lived near. But most of the time it was on the road, driving through jungles, over rocky hills and passed beaches. The best part of the trip was the day in Canton, the massive city at the base of a mountain. It shone bright and welcoming.

She made three speeches, and travelling down to the farms in the west. Then she was given an hour to explore – have lunch – the city opened up to her. Cafés and restaurants mingled in the air filled the world with the smells of the a thousand meals. She couldn't decide where to go so she ended up just buying a drink from a passing vendor. Music played at an open sky theatre.

She hurried over to the crowd. In performance was a story everyone knew; El Callejon Del Beso, the alley of kiss. Vukan followed her, checking the time, "We don't have time to watch a show, Lady Josephine." Josie turned back to him and smiled.

"There is anyways time to watch El Callejon Del Beso." Then she hurried through the crowd, finding a good stop. Vukan shook his head then sighed, and began to say, "Make way, make way, for the Daughter of Bonita!" The crowd was confused at first, and Josie clapped her hand on his shoulder. "A little quieter if possible, you don't want to disturb the dancers."

People moved out of the way however, and seeing Josie one of the dancers brought her over to a side stage. "I really like you, I think you'll be a great Queen," the woman whispered. "Do you want to dance with us?" Josie grinned, and nodded until her neck hurt. Then as the sun dance. They all came out, half a dozen dancers. Once Josie would have been nervous, but now after days of performing in front of people she felt like she belonged on the stage.

The actors began to sing, first Carlos, then Ana, Josie followed the dancers to their positions. The one next to her was hardly more than ten, she grinned at Josie and they danced together. The music surrounded her as the crowd burst into chorus and took a partner each. Vukan was even swept up by a local woman, and taught the steps. At the end Josie jumped down filled with happiness. This was her love, the people, the dance, the community. "Thank you!" She called to the dancers, they smiled and waved as Vukan pulled her away.

"That was…"

"Amazing! They were so much better than the dancers in my village." Vukan cleared his throat looking a little embarrassed. "Yes, they certainly were good. But we must press on, come on we are late, and that is not acceptable." He was checking the time again. "We'll have to find a car."

They hurried over the busy street and hailed a car. Climbing in Vukan announced that they needed to get the centre of the city in five minutes. Shaking their head the driver said, "Not possible, senor, in this crowd." He pointed at the celebrants. Vukan huffed and pulled out a roll of cash, "Go." He said passing over the money. The driver sniffed the paper and nodded.

"Five minutes, senor, we'll be there in three." He beeped his horn and shot up the street. People moved out of the way, the man when around another car, coming onto the side walk and narrowly avoiding two stalls and a shop front. Vukan suppressed a scream and instead sounded like a strangled animal. Then the man turned up and alley and drove over a pile of rubbish, through a clothes line and onto another street. Trying to ignore the fear for her life Josie reflected that this was the best way to see a city, fast and dangerous.

The horn beeped again and they drove over a dubious looking road. "Woohoo!" She called. The driver laughed, breaking his calm determination. The driver was true to his word, they made it to the centre of the city with two minutes to spare. They jumped out of the car, and were almost run over by a carriage of performers. Vukan threw up unceremoniously. "Come on! We're going to be late!" Vukan nodded, pulled along by Josie. They ran up the stairs into the government building. They stood breathing heavily, and exchanged a glance. Vukan chuckled and said, "Woohoo?" Josie laughed, and nodded, calling out, "Woohoo!"

Government officials swarmed them and hustled her up a set of stairs and into a meeting room. Josie shook the mayor's hand and smiled in a picture with his wife, Hannah Carver, a previous contestant in the selection. She gave Josie a few pointers, make friends, enjoy yourself, be yourself, and get to know the other royals not just the prince. Josie shook the woman's hand with both of hers, thanking her for her wisdom as she was rushed off yet again, this time on a train. Bound for Sjoase.


	6. Sjoase

Know thy self, know thy enemy. A thousand battles, a thousand victories. - Sun Tzu

Sjoase

Sjoase was the worst thing she'd ever seen in her life, while Canton was just the right size for a city, Sjoase was too big, there were too many people. While the ceebration were bigger and grander, they had no soul. All the people were doing was buying things and selling food. There were no performances, or tradition. While Josie felt like she belong in the other cities and towns she felt surrounded and overwhelmed. How could a girl from a farm far away from anything win over these people?

She stepped off the train to the smell of animals, but not the country aroma that she was used, no it was the smell of dead animals, of poo. It was the smell of people. Houses ten stories high leaned over her, blocking out the sun and sky. The people ignored each other, or yelled at each other. The restaurant owners aimed at the rich and kicked out the poor. Soldiers roamed the thin roads, stopping any suspicious people, little children in raggy clothes, beggars on the street, buskers without licences. They were all chased away or taken into trucks with bars for windows. Josie shook in the warm car. What was this place?

She came to the government building first. She was dressed in a simple trouser blouse combination, she's found the shirt in a town on her way to Sjoase and wanted to save it for the big day. She had run out of time for a morning tour of Sjoase, and for that she was happy. She was scared that her play on tradition and the love of Bonita would fail here. She didn't want to change her position as a daughter of Illéa and Bonita, but these people were different, maybe this was the heart of Illéan culture in Bonita. It hurt her to think about it, but she shook the thought away, no not all of Illéa was like that.

Susan Clean waited at the building, she was wearing a grand show stopping dress. It reached from her shoulders, with a v-cut and a floral pattern on her left. It came down in yellow, red and orange; she looked like a candle flame. Calm and burning. Josie hated Clean instantly, that dress was outrageously expensive, and was sure to win a bunch of votes. She realised suddenly that she was jealous, she realised when Susan offered her hand that she cared enough about this competition to be jealous. She took the girl's hand with a smile, Susan returned it.

Susan talked about the weather, which was to say she talked about nothing and everything. Josie tried to like her, she really did, but the nicer she was the worse she felt. How could she be so envious of such a nice girl? But she was and with good reason, Susan was extremely pretty, smart and nice. She was the package. She talked about what she had done to win the people. Josie had missed the broadcast of Susan's tour. Which now she saw was silly, how could she counter her if she didn't know what Susan was doing? Thankfully the girl supplied the details.

Susan was from Sjoase, but remarked that she thought Josie's town was quaint. Josie was tempted to correct the girl in telling her about her village, but that seemed a little silly so she didn't. They were greeted by an old couple; the mayor and her husband. The mayor was an old woman, with hard lines and a cold expression. She took both of the girls by the arm and looked into their eyes. She shook her head, "No ambition, I knew it, don't even bother going to this palace; neither of you will win."

"I think I can win," Susan said quietly. The mayor spun around.

"Pardon?" Susan looked up and nodded to herself. "I believe I can win. No, I'm going to win. I'll knock over all the competition and win." The old woman laughed.

"Excellent, we'll have tea when this is all over, and I will tell you why you have failed." The woman glanced at Josie, "You're competition here doesn't seem to think you will do it either. Honestly, girl what did you say to her?" Josie realised she was looking at Susan with a disbelieving twist of her lips, she forced her face to go blank before Susan turned to her. The old woman laughed. "Silly girls, you need more than just confidence to get the boy, you need to be aloof, willing, you need to want his hand with a burning might, you need to win the people's respect and love, you need to own the stars and shine like you belong in their heavens.

Neither of you could stand next to a King and be the pride of the country like the Queen. Remember this, behind every great man there is a great woman; Queen America knows it, but you do not. Embrace my advance girls, one of you will be going to the palace at least." The woman swept them into a grand ball and dinner. Josie was sat next to the mayor, with Susan on the other side.

"Now, tell me, girls; what do you like most about Prince Xavian?" Josie blinked at the direct question, all night the mayor had given odd, mind twisting questions that had a dozen bad answers and no obvious good one. Josie had answered most of them closing to avoid others trying to look 'aloof'. Susan smiled, her eyes instantly brighter, this was territory she understood, and Josie took a drink of her mocktail; what was she going to say.

"I love his strong demeanour, and he's so handsome, I just get swallowed up by those eyes." Susan leaned her chin on her interlaced fingers; she was mooning over her imagination. The mayor turned to Josie. Josie smiled without teeth and said, "I think he'd eyes are interesting, I can never tell what he'd thinking, and I wish I could." The mayor was silent for a moment then she nodded once and the evening continued.

Then there was dancing, but it wasn't the dances that Josie knew. People stepped onto the marble floor in couples and slowly stepped back and forth, swinging in slow arcs. Josie watched trying to memorise the steps. Susan stood over her, "Would you…like to dance with me?" Josie looked up, then to the crowd, all the couples were male female combinations.

"I don't think this is that sort of dance, how about a work instead? I'd like to see the city from far." Susan smiled, pearly white flashing. They strolled to a set of balcony doors and circled around the building. "Pretty, isn't it?" Josie nodded, for all its faults the city was like a flat pond at night; a reflection of the stars.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know if I want to go to the palace." Josie felt her mouth fall open. The girl didn't look at her, instead she stared at the city; "the mayor's words reminded me. I'm not cut out for ruling, I have a home, I have a family, and I have boys I like and girls who are my friends. They all think I could be Queen; but honestly, I think I want to be. I don't know him; the only reason why I signed up for this is because my mother needs the money." She turned to Josie and wrapped her in a big hug.

Josie was about to push the girl away but she understood the girl better than she knew Susan most have thought. She didn't want to be king; yes she wanted to meet the prince, the queen, the entire royal family. But to be Queen? No, she wasn't the best opinion; she wasn't one to fix the problems of the country. That was for the 'great woman behind the great man'. And she wasn't a great woman; she was hardly even a woman.

"I know what you mean, I don't know him either; actually I really want to meet the Queen, I just want to talk to her." Susan pulled away, a smile on her tearful face.

"That's what I wanted to do, I wanted her to know that not everything is so great about the loss of castes. My mother and father…they were fives but now, I don't think they'd pass being sixes. She's sick you see, and the money from this competition is going to pay for her medical bill. We were so desperate. No one would help us, no one, I just, I just could." Susan began to cry properly. "I shouldn't be telling you think, you just want to beat me; become a princess for a day. All I want is my mother. Is that so wrong?"

Josie shook her head. "No," She told the girl, her voice hard. She knelt down next to Susan and wrapped an arm around her. "You have all the right to be here. And you have all the right to cry. I know I would if my Mama was sick. So don't worry about, everything will turn out just right. Okay?" Susan nodded.

"I was with her when they announced the results; I cried them too. I love her. I promised her we'd be a family again. She told me that I should try my best." Susan touched her hand on Josie's shoulder. "Thankyou, I don't even know you and you being so nice." Susan hugged her tight and they stood. Josie felt tears in her eyes and said, "Hey, let's get your makeup fixed okay?"

"You and me," Susan said walking out from the balcony her head high and her arms straight. When they came out of the bathroom Vukan and a woman met them and took them over to the stage. The mayor walked up the steps and smiled at the cameras. "I'd like to announce the winner of this round of the Selection. I have had the honour of meeting this two fine young woman and would like to say that both of these ladies will make great Queens; affectionate and kind, they are the pride of Bonita." The mayor smiled and held out a hand to them; Josie and Susan stepped up onto the stage to stand next to the camera.

The crowd clapped and Josie bowed slightly, Susan copied quickly. When they both straightened the mayor held up a card. "Alas only one of these girls can go on to meet our Prince. The votes have been cast and counted and so I will now present you with the winner; Lady…" She flicked the card open. The name _Josephine Matilda Agrarian _was written in plain script. "Josephine." Josie stood stunned, butterflies in her stomach. The crowd clapped again.

"Lady Josephine, would you like to talk to the people of Illéa?" Josie looked at the mayor for a moment stunned and then slowly she nodded, knowing it was expected. The mayor smiled thinly and stepped away. Josie stood behind the podium, working to suppress her nerves and wishing for a glass of water. She tried not to look at Susan, who needed the money more than her. "Good evening, Illéa, I…wasn't told to make a speech for this. In fact, I assumed you'd all pick Susan." Josie glanced away from the camera, thinking about what to say next.

"I want to thank you all, for voting for me, and for those who didn't; well, you're entitled to an opinion. Because you have done this for me; I will try and help you, if I can, while in this selection. I have no dreams of being a princess or a queen. Life is not a fairy tale; but the powers of the royal family are undeniable and I believe I might be about to help the people who suffer, but bringing it to light. And not just those of Bonita, but everywhere.

I always want to thank my family, my mother and father; my sisters and brothers; for their support and being great people. I'll always remember the good memories I had on my family farm, Joseph Agrarian's Vineyard, Wheat and Horse Farm." She smiled, just imagining her mother cheering her on. "We toil on that land, and so I know hard work pays off in the end. So I will try hard to be Queen and help you, the people." Josie finished with a bow and then she turned away, dizzy. Susan hugged her and Josie felt a little better.

"That was so bad."

"No, you're really good." Josie sighed and thanked her. The room was a rush; people took to the dance floor again, while others clambered over to Josie. They held out there hands to be shaken. Josie smiled and shook each of them, talking soothing; the upper class people congratulated her on her selection, and then happily moved onto the topic of her family's farm sales. "Oh people from far and wide drink out wine. Have you ever tasted Orange Tree Estate red cabernet?" On the topic of wine the people were very knowledgeable. They all agreed that they would try it. Confident that the taste would sell its self, Josephine moved on.

She danced with a dozen boys and tried some champagne. The night passed quickly and it was only when she fell into bed she realised she hadn't talked to Susan and missed the chance to offer some money for her mother. After all, helping a sick mother was better than spending it on marketing the farm or a new dress for Laia. She fell asleep ashamed of herself, feeling selfish and useless.

In the morning she scowled herself for such thoughts and rolled out of bed placing a broad smile on her face, it was four am, she suddenly felt tired but pushed the thought away knowing she'd be woken up soon anyway. Vukan came in half an hour later and was happy to see her awake. A new set of makeup artist, hairdresser and seamstress came in five minutes later. Soon enough Josie had picked out from a selection of dresses and skirts, she selected a dark purple skirt and another white blouse; this one had a set of flowers sewed onto the material. Her hair and makeup were done and she thanked the women before they left. Ready to go Vukan led her down the stairs of the hotel.

They walked to the airport, Josie waved at a passing couple, they didn't seem to notice. A little unsettled she didn't wave or greet anyone else; they did like to her. They walked inside the airport and were taken to a private area. Here Vukan left her, saying that he had things to organise. Josie bid him good bye. Josie made herself comfortable on one of the couches wondering if she would have breakfast there or when she arrived.

Breakfast came back with Vukan, he sighed; "Sadly the flights from Ottaro and Panama are delayed due to rain. You'll have to wait here for a while." Josie nodded, fine with waiting; she ate a delicious breakfast of various sushi. She played a game of cards with Vukan and when he left she found a book shelf with a set of books on it. The delay turned out not to be that long and two girls arrived soon after. They climbed into the small jet and the plane lifted off soon after. Ignoring the other girls Josie watched the lift off through the window. The building of Sjoase turned into tiny toys then were gone, and all she could see was the landscape for a long time.


	7. The Arrival

"God has given you one face, and you make yourself another." - William Shakespeare

Arrival

The car was quiet for most of the trip. Six girls filled the spacious interior, they'd picked up another three girls and now there was silence, except for a firm mutter from the corner. There sat Canada Laker from Honduragua, who was hard to forget with her multicolour stripped hair and bright blue eyes she captured your attention in a bright all consuming atmosphere. Josie would have thought her eyes were glue in a smile if not for the fact that she was barraging the little, and shy, Labradorian; Samantha Author, who was slowly sinking into the leather seat. None tried to save her.

Next to them was Mirra Kvis, she peered out of the window, her eyes surveying the scenery with calculating curiosity. Her hair was pulled back in an ornate plait, a small silver pendant glistened against her black hair.

Rei Worker sat next to Josie. At first Josie had thought a girl like her would make a good friend, she was tanned with thin eyes and an athletic build . She had also played the part in representing her province, Panama, through her culture. But in reality she sat there, hands clasped, fingers knotted together for the entire trip. She looked up slightly at the roof of the car, but she was far away. Now and then she stir and move a bit, talking silently. She wasn't the most comfortable person to sit next too. The other two girls Josie didn't know their names, they were both, separately, fiddling with the little bits if luxury in the car.

The tassels on the end of a cushion, the pattern of the leather linings, the moving windows; to be honest they struck her as bring a little slow. The only thing in the car that interested Josie was the strange fountain at the back of the vehicle. It was a glass box with water flowing behind it, a light shining underneath. It made waterfall sounds, a hushed noise that didn't belong to a waterfall. Despite the obvious goal of calming Josie was just getting more stressed. Here she was amongst a bunch of girls, many of them from similar places as her, and possibly opposed to marrying a prince as she was, and she didn't have the confidence to talk to them. At home she had a small group of friends -basically half the girls and boys she knew around her age- from school, she had her family, the apprentices and Imre. All of which she begun to miss.

The area they drove down looked nothing like the pictures of the royal estate and Josie wondered where they were. They had flown north, but basically everywhere was north from Bonita. Mirra gasped, her hand coming to her lips as if to catch the sound. All eyes went to the right windows. The tree line suddenly ended to reveal a gilded fence and gate, the white metal was covered with gold laurel leaves. Symbols of food and prosperity littered two opposing towers. On the top of each a marble statue; one for the royals, the other for the people. She'd seen similar, more simplified, versions on coins and government buildings. This was a royal estate no doubt about it. Soldiers guarded the walls a respectful distance from the gates, they checked ID before entry. Beyond the soldiers however was what really caught the girls attention. A series of gardens wrapped around the area, and passed them...

The sea.

It glittered in the sub, a cliff circled around the water making a peaceful bay. A sweeping beach better than the one Josie had been to as a child, the sand a creamy pale blanket. It was a paradise. She couldn't see the royals house, but from the expression on Canada's face it was mind blowing. The car drove through the gates and wrapped around to a small house.

By small, it was huge . Josie's country house three times over. However she could tell by the frowns on the other girls faces that this was not the palace they'd been gawking at. While it was large it was far smaller than the official royal palace, and plain. Dark wood beams arched over the white exterior. The car doors were opened by official looking gentlemen with black suits with white and yellow embellishments. One by one the girls got out and circled the car, a few looked back to try and see the palace again, it was hidden behind pleasant looking forest, the trees and bushes in full flower. The smell was intoxicating, filling the slightly chilly air to breaking point. A breeze brushed passed them and they all shook, albeit some more than others. In was colder in the north even with the summer. Rachelle stood at the top of grey stone steps, she descended with grace.

"Welcome girls to the Summer Palace, as you all should know this is not the main residence of the royal household. This is their summer home, a place of relaxation and peace, they have been very generous for you to reside here during this period. This has been done to retain a sense of normalcy for the family. You will be expected to acted appropriately, be assumed the main house can service all of you, however you will only receive private apartments when the family returns to the Capitol Palace in three weeks. To begin with you will all be given the opportunity to look your best." Mirra nodded, Josie could almost imagine he stroking her chin in thought. Rachelle led them through the large oaken doors.

The entrance room was long and thin. With a double stair case at the back and a dozen doors opening and closing as servants swarmed. Six came over instantly, bowing and curtsying, their embellishments were white and red. "Ladies, these are the second of your personal entourage; the rest will join you soon, they will be in charge of your daily plan, your luggage and your look." With that they all stepped up to introduce themselves, Maisa bobbed down again to in greeting and finished with, "My lady."

She hardly looked up to make eye contact, and led her away to a stall. It seemed they were the first to arrive, as another half a dozen girls, wearing thin coats came in led by Rachelle. Josie knew only one of them, Mariska Lume, she entered with a smile on her face, her walk confident and easy. She took her attendants shoulders and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "You and me are going to be the best, we're going to win." The girls next to her shuffled looking somewhere else, anywhere else. Maisa sighed, "I feel sorry for Kia."

Then she seemed to realise what she was saying and stopped. Surveying what the stylist had done to Josie's hair. The brown was now browner, dark chocolate, and while Josie had asked to go something a little outrageous the purple or orange but Maisa said no. Josie pouted for a moment before deciding there was probably a reason why her mother had said that Josie wasn't allowed to do it at home. They filled her nails, rubbed her feet, and just as she was descending into happy bliss with the warm hair massage and wash, a bad sound broadcast over that divider.

"What have you done? Do you know who my father is? This isn't ice blonde, this is dirty blonde. You missed the ends; I can't look like this when I meet the prince! What will he think? If I get sent home it'll be all your fault, my father will hear about this and he'll made sure you get sold to a slave yard where you belong!" the girl wasn't loud, but she was harsh, there was a sense of horror in her voice, or that could just be the feeling Josie felt bubbling up. She waited for the stylist to say something, or the attendant to come back but nothing happened. She would have one over to the other side of the divider but her hair was soaked and she didn't want to make a scene and have the girl hate her, she had her family to think about but most of all, the girl had mentioned eh slave trade; in public, without remorse. Someone that unstable would be thrown out of the competition soon anyway. That was one of the 'never talked about in polite society' topics her mother had drilled into her from a young age.

Josie felt relieved when the stylist asked her to come throw the doors nearest them. She led Josie down the hall and up some steps, Josie stared down the green tones halls with wooden accents. The place seemed endless; she wondered what the palace was like. The stylist came to a door and opened it to reveal a lavish bathroom. "Lady Josephine, if you'd like to change into a robe our resident embalmer will see to you now." Josie nodded a little stunned, _embalmer? _

Stepping into the room, she took a long white robe, soft and warm to the touch, and undressed herself self-consciously the embalmer sat at the other end of the room, silently preparing the work area. The embalmer was a woman; she had grey hair but didn't seem that old. Her hands were strong and large. She stood next to a strange marble chair/bed thing. "If you'd please sit down, Lady Josephine," she said when Josie had dressed.

Josie sat, letting the embalmer push her down to a half lying position. "Which favour would you like? Strawberry, pebble beach, vanilla, or sunset mist." Josie blinked then noticed the row of basins, the smells drifting off them were heavily. Josie picked vanilla, while strawberry sounded like something to eat and sunset mist seemed a bit ostentatious. "Could I have two…?" She asked as the embalmer began rubbing her hands in the fourth basin. The woman simply nodded, "Ah…pebble beach?" She never seen a pebble beach much less smelt like one; but the smell coming from its basin was incredible.

Fifteen minutes later she was covered in sweet smelling oils, not just the smell favours but some olive oil to soap her down, a balm that was shiny in the light – purifier according to the embalmer – which brought out her skin's natural colour. By the end she'd asked the embalmer every question that had occurred to her. What was the most popular smell? Strawberry. How many girls have you done so far, and I the fast? Four, you are not the first. Do you do this a lot? I am here to help staff relax. Do lots of staff come here? This is the staff dorm; you will be told more later I'm sure. The smile the old woman gave her because of her ignorance made Josie quite, was she supposed to know that? How could she know? She never had been to a royal estate before.

The embalmer washed her down and sent her off smelling of vanilla and beaches. In the large room another group had arrived and one of the girl's was sitting in Josie's chair. Maisa jumped as Josie came into view ad hurried her out of the booth. "You took a while; you'll have to wait for final prep and dress." The woman tsked, and touched up her collar.

If the room wasn't busy before it certainly was now. Josie watch in wonder at the perfectly oiled machine acted with such efficiency Josie was reminded of a horse all the muscles walking together, propelling it ; all for the rider – the royals – to make the jump. She watched content until the other girl was waiting for her turn at the embalmer. She came and sat next to Josie.

"Hi, your Josephine Agrarian, right?" Josie nodded, smiling she offered her hand. The girl was the one from the booth before. "Josie actually. I love you makeup. Those swirls are majestic." The girl blushed under the thin layer of makeup. She took Josie's had.

"To tell you the truth I rarely wear makeup. It seems a bit much" Josie shook her head.

"You look stunning, you should thank your stylist, I almost want to looking at you. I figure I'm going to embrace the stuff I can get before I'm sent home." The girl blinked. Josie felt like frowning, the girl's name escaped her, which was annoying because she knew Josie's name and was the first chance of a friend she's had since arriving.

"You don't think you'll be Queen?" Josie smiled with a little bit of guilt. This girl sounded northern which meant she'd have no idea about the pride Bonita and some other southern provinces felt when it came to the government. Josie shrugged, "There are 31 of us, which means I have less than 5% chance of becoming a princess and if you consider that there was 62 of us, I really have less that 2% chance. I've already beaten the odds to be here. And so have you, I guess." The girl nodded, slowly then she shook her head.

"But there's still a chance."

"1.6% to be queen, in theory, yes. However it can be assumed that different girl swill have more of a chance than others. Since this isn't a random draw. By observation, I'd say, you, Alexandra have a much high chance of 3.65%" They both looked up at Mirra Kvis, she bobbed her head and asked, "Is this seat taken?" Alexandra shook her head. Josie remembered her now, Alexandra Lifter, Yukon. Mirra sat, her eyes moving over the crowd.

"What do you think your chance is?" Mirra turned back to Alexandra's question. She seemed to think, tapping her finger to her chin. Josie noticed her stylist hadn't done anything other than touch up Mirra's makeup. Josie wondered suddenly if Mirra had planned out her look right down to the dab of silver on her lids.

"I don't think Prince Xavian likes girls of my body types. So probably a 2.3? Maybe a 2, nothing more than a 3." Josie stared at the girl, nothing like Mariska, she seemed to be analysing everything and accepting that other girls had better chances than her. A question bubbled in her throat and Josie forced it to stay before she thought it through.

"Do you think some of the rules of this competition are odd?" She wanted to ask more, about Xavian being younger that they said he was, or the blood test. Mirra smiled, looking relieved, "This is why I came here, to sit next to you too. You're two are among the smartest girls here."

Ignoring the comment Alexandra moved on. "Why do you say your body type isn't what Xavian liked, you're here right?" Mirra nodded.

"Yes that's true, however, most girls here are short, athletic and are still well endowed. I am none of those things. She cast a hand over her roved body. She was tall and slender and while Josie wasn't sure about athletic she did seem more academic. Josie looked over at the arriving party, they looked on the room with mixed expressions but Mirra was right while the heights were a bit off, all the girls had similar body shape. It couldn't be a coincidence. It took most of the day to get everyone ready. At about midday servants arrived food n hands. They drifted around to each of the girls and offered the plate in their hands. Josie took a few rolls, with turned out to have salad and chees inside, then a glass of swirling juice with fruit on the edge. They drank together. Alexandra, who was called Lexa by all her friends, ate more than both of them.

Mirra pointed out who she thought were the biggest challengers, Josie and Lexa joining in the pointing out who they thought would make the best Queen. At last Mirra shook her head, "Not everyone ca be Queen, according to you two, He's marrying all of us. I suppose percentage chance can go out of the window, then? Josie laughed at Mirra's frank expression. Lexa went dead serious and said, "I don't see why not. Then we can all be princesses." Josie stopped laughing, choking on a _what? _ Mirra looked at Lexa with concern. Then a cheeky face formed on the Lexa's face and they all burst out laughing.

"Hey. Me and Maria are trying to have a nice quiet conversation here, so please zip it." Josie gawked at the girl in front of her. She had the same voice as the one from the booth beside her. Her hair was a striking blonde, with silver/grey low lights, the effect against her dark sin was incredible. She looked like an angel, her eyes big and bright, her full lips were lathered with yellow lipstick. She whispered at them loud enough for the girl sitting of the couch near them waved when her name was said.

"Maria and I," Lexa said.

"Excuse me?" The girl asked. Josie remember her now, Estora Marks, she had looked normal in the photo, except for her deep skin tone, her skin perfectly smooth and unblemished, as well as beautiful, lustrous black brown hair, now replaced with the blonde. Josie honestly didn't like it, but if it made her think she was going to win, so be it, it wasn't Josie's hair.

"Your grammar, it was incorrect, to speak appropriately you must say, Maria and I, or you sound uneducated."

"What would you know about education? Do you know who my parents are? Of course not your probably some old Six or Seven who wants to play at being princess. I always come first when I speak, I don't care what grammar says." With that she twisted around and took two steps, before stopping again. "So keep quiet and don't disturb me."

The three girls sat in amazement as Rachelle entered the room and clapped her hands. Ladies the Prince will not receive you. Please took your best and remember to present yourself as you. Now rise and come with me." There was a hushed excitement as the girls stood and began to file out of the building. Over the day everyone had been dressed into the same style dress. It was plain and simple, a white that dropped to her knees. In it Josie felt pretty, girl's like Estora and Mirra looked stunning.


	8. The First Dinner

"Laugh if you are wise" - Latin saying

The First Dinner

Rachelle led them along the path. Josie watched as Mariska stepped in foot right behind her, ready to be the first to enter the palace. Josie waited as Estora and Maria almost ran in behind her. Mirra glanced at the line then shrugged; "First or last, that's all that matters." It seemed many others had worked that out too. While another dozen girls came forward, like a mass of white birds talking flight, the rest stayed, looking at each other waiting for someone to give up and follow.

Josie sighed and grabbed Lexa and Mirra. "So ones got to get this started," She said as the gap grew, she pushed through the crowd; who parted easily. A smile on all their faces. Josie ignored them; she doubted the exact order that arrive would actually matter. A few others seemed to think the same thing because they began to trickle out. "First lesson, ladies, do not walk, float. Drift over the ground, do not stumble or get dirty. All good ladies know this."

The tone of the group changed instantly; all the girls in hearing distance began to walk slower, attempting to drift instead of walk. To Josie they all looked like lost lambs in need of a sure handed farmer to guide them. Lexa took her hand as she stumbled on a stone. Josie supressed a laugh, this wasn't the time or place. While the garden was alight with baby birds flying and singing songs; butterflies flickering from place to place, clinging to the canopy of flowers that arched above them every five metres. The ground they walked on was clean and grey, straight and elegant, there was nothing like it in Bonita. Despite the activity and beautiful scenery no girl made a sound, not a mutter or a gasp. Only the rhythm of thirty feet on soft stone filled the air.

Josie held on to Lexa, trying to talk through her eyes, expressing her amazement of the place she was in. As they turned the corner everyone gasp in a strange canon. Josie froze in her stop and Lexa hugged her arm, coming up close, "Beautiful," was all she whispered before pulling Josie lightly along again. Josie nodded stunned, her eyes trying to take everything in. If places like this really existed, she now understood the fascination some people had with buildings.

The house was four stories tall, with two wings. Spiral towers stood at the corners. The windows were large and open. A lake glistened next to the building. While the walls seemed plain they were perfect in their plainness, an almost white against a blue grey of the roof. Brick chimneys rose from the roof adding an accent that was better than any silver or gold. They crossed a bridge of angels, marble statues, there wings glowing, each one unique, each one perfect and life like.

Stairs rose up to the second level, in the centre a huge brown door; the symbols of the royal family guarding the sides. The door was carved in a thousand different images, so detailed they told a story that sucked the viewer in, to never let them go. Over the door, two stories up was a tall round tower, on the top a gold statue of the royal family itself. It shone in the light of the setting sun. A thousand more things caught her eyes but only for a second. She cupped her open mouth; this was a different world from where she had come. How could she ever understand some on who lived in such a building? Seeing a picture was nothing, she realised, than being in the middle of that world, that reality.

The three girls took the left stairs up together. Passing a flag of blue that meant the family was in residence. Mirra breezed past it, her eyes on the door. Mirra had mastered floating in the minuted that it had taken them to reach the front door. Josie and Lexa weren't naturals but managed to make it up the stairs without looking stupid. They had learnt quickly that copying Mirra was a mistake.

A man opened the door for them, standing inside in a half bow. The girls hurried in when they saw the person standing at the top of another set of stairs. While the room around them was lavish and grand – without seemingly trying – all eyes were on that person. The first thing she noticed was his eyes, light green and reflective. They gave away nothing about how he felt about the thirty girls who were they're in an attempt to marry him. The second thing she noticed was his clothes; he wore a dark, Prussian blue version, of the military uniform. The colour of it made the red in his hair brighter. The third thing she noticed was the slight curve of his lips a few degrees from being a smile or a flat line, she couldn't tell if he was happy to see them or if he thought this was all a funny joke.

"Good evening, ladies, welcome to the Summer Palace, allow me to be the first to ask you to make yourselves at home; who knows, this may become you're home one day." One of the girls laughed softly, and Prince Xavian's smiled, his lips going the few more degrees. He began to glide down the stairs – not float; perhaps that was reserved for females – but glide. He stood in front of them and bowed, taking Mariska's hand, "You are all so beautiful," he kissed his thumb on her hand, then looked her in the eye. Josie couldn't see Mariska's expression but she must have been overjoyed. "I am a lucky man to even be given the chance of seeing your faces; but to spend the rest of my life with one of you. Which is a gift only you can give me," Mariska's entire body was beaming as Prince Xavian straightened.

"Thank, Prince Xavian." Rachelle said, and curtsied. The prince nodded his head and took his hand away.

"I will see you all later, at dinner. For now, I believe Mrs Santos wants more of your time. If you'd all excuse me," Rachelle curtsied again, even lower. She gave the girls a look that said; _you do this too, now. _Every girl curtsied with varying effectiveness. One almost fell over, but the girl next to her caught her. Then they rose almost together and tried to look dignified, again, with varying effectiveness. Xavian smiled and stepped to the side, gesturing to the hall around them. "Good luck."

Rachelle stepped forward and took control, taking them; not up the stairs but through a series of doors, all carved and gilded. "Lesson two, etiquette and dinner manners," They entered a room with a long table, set and ready. They hovered at the door for a second before stepping forward and taking various seats. "All stop." Rachelle said, they froze, looking up at her. "When a lady enters the room, she is serene, she curtsies slightly at the door; she makes a full curtsy if a person already present is of a higher rank then her. If she is late she will say, 'Excuse me for my tardiness,' repeat."

"Excuse me for my tardiness." Was repeated at once, coming out like a chorus rather than an apology. Rachelle nodded, "Yes," she drifted from the door to the head of the table. Mariska moved instantly away, curtsying. "When she enters she must obverse the dictation of her standard, as you are all now considered members of the family for the period you stay with us you will have a precedence; however the royals all sit in specific places and so do all of you. No name card will be at your position. You will simply have to know." There was a murmur over that; Lexa glanced at her, alarm in her eyes. Josie returned the look.

Rachelle continued cutting off conversation, "Now, we will try this again, stand in front of your chair." Josie straightened and moved over a bit, standing in front of a carved wooden chair about half way up the table. Rachelle observed them, her eyes no longer of the teacher but of a wine grower deciding which grape is the best, and which belongs in the bin. It was a horrible experience. "You, Lady Mariska," She found her first victim in Mariska. "You have seen fit to choose the place of honour, tell me why."

Mariska smiled, "Oh that easy, Mrs Santos, Prince Xavian kissed me, he has singled me out as the leader of my fellow Selected." The room filled with hushed voices and disguised dirty looks. The issue was that Prince Xavian _had _singled her out, to say he kissed her was wrong, but he had addressed her no one could deny that. Rachelle refrained comment and moved on to the next girl, Katrina. "Lady Katrina, you have chosen the seat to the left of Lady Mariska. Why is that?" Katrina was less confident in her answer and simply said, "It seemed right, Mrs Santos."

"Interesting, shall we ask if the other Selected agree in your position here?" Katrina looked around the table but no one seemed to mind. Rachelle nodded, then asked, "Does anyone object to the seating positions as they are?" There was a mutter around the table and Estora made herself know.

"I do, Mrs Santos, you see I believe as I have relations within court, I belong near the head of the table, in the position Kallia of Clermont is trying to take." Kallia gasped and gripped her chair, as if that would save her. Estora began to circle the table, one chair, two chair, behind her Maria followed, riding the storm that was Estora.

Estora stopped in front of Kallia. "Does any object that my standard is higher? No, I didn't think so. Tell me Kallia of Clermont, what right do you have to sit here?" Kallia glanced fleetingly at Rachelle, who watched the scene passively. Estora placed a hand on Kallia's, as if nurturing a hurt child and slowly preened the girl away from the seat. Kallia's demeanour suddenly changed and she curtsied to Estora, then to Maria, "I see I have taken an incorrect position at this table, I beg your forgiveness and you friendship." Estora smiled and hugged Kallia.

"You may receive both," She said leaning out. Then Maria and Kallia kicked out the girls in the next two seat and sat. Rachelle nodded.

"Well done, however we will not have such discussions tonight at dinner, and bear in mind, positions will change in this competition. So always be alert." Rachelle began a circle of the table. "You may all sit." They sat. "We begin the meal with the entrée; there are three standard types of entrées served in the Summer Palace; the egg, the salad or bread. Each has their own fork or spoon, remember them…" The education continued like that for almost an hour, and by then Josie could almost hear her stomach rumbling. One can't talk about food so much and not wish to eat. They had an intermission period half way through were they got to practice the 'dinner tone' which was a tone and volume appropriate for dinner. It ended quickly.

At last Rachelle clapped her hands once and smiled, "Well done, ladies, you are now up to an appropriate standard for your first formal dinner inside the royal palace. You will now be shown to your rooms and dressed appropriately as well." They left one by one, greeted by their entourage and led up to their room. Vukan, Maisa and other, younger woman stood a fair ways back but Josie was happy for the distance. She might not have shown it but after an hour of learning about forks and plates; she had a horrible headache and desperately need to distance herself from the room.

Vukan took the lead showing her up a small set of steps and into an out of the way hall. At the end of the hall were a large window and a door stepping out onto a balcony. Beyond that was a small view of the beach and more gardens. The sun had set well and truly now, and lights were glowing along the path ways. "This room is yours, Lady Josephine. Lady Rue-Tia is to your right at the end of the hall, while on the other side of the stair case is Lady Mirra; alas you are the only ones in this section of the Palace." Josie nodded, wondering where Lexa had been placed but didn't ask sensing they were on a time table.

The young woman was named Thea, and she would be her handmaid for the stay. Josie shook her hand and let them take over. Maisa disappeared through a small door the same colour as the wall and returned with a dress. The dress was gold, a thousand shades flickering in the light. Josie stared at it, her mouth dropped and her hand didn't cover it. She watched it, looking from either side checking if it was real. "Did you…make this?"

Maisa smiled a little shyly and nodded, "Do you like it, my lady?" Josie looked at the woman is if she'd gone crazy; "Like it? How could one hate it? Where did you get this material?" Maisa looked around, "My lady, the material is black, the gold in embroiderer." Josie reached out to touch it and noticed a thousand diamond shapes stitched into the material. She shook her head, a dress such of this was impossible.

"How?"

"I, I thought it would look good on you, my lady. And I have had a lot of free time recently." She curtsied and Vukan cleared his throat. "Before I go, I would like to inform you that you will need to be a dinner in half an hour, I reckoned putting on that dress and getting your hair done before I came back to take you too it. One is not late for dinner with the King and Queen."

Maisa and Thea jumped up and hurried Vukan out of the door. Josie was lead into the other end of her room. She couldn't help but look out the windows to the sky. Despite the wonder of this place she could just imagine her family eating dinner at that moment, fighting over food and talking about a hard day's work. Tears began to well up but she wiped them away. A long free standing mirror let her watch as Marissa undressed her and then Maisa pulled the dress over her head and button up the back. It was comfortable and for that Josie was thankful. Her Sunday dress was pretty but scratched and didn't fix her well. The dress fell on her with ease and wrapped around her body like a glove.

Maisa smiled at her work, the gold made Josie's tanned skin darker, her eyes more obvious. For the first time in her life she felt beautiful. Not pretty. Magnificent. She wondered if she could keep the dress. Maisa and Thea waited until she was ready and then lead her over to a seat were they began to do her hair. They curled it and hung it in a simple pony tail and let her choose her jewellery. Not wanting to clash with the dress she picked small gold hopes with a complex knot engraved in it.

A knock on the door heralded Vukan returning and Josie jumped at the sound; she hadn't realised how fast the time had flown. Vukan bowed and led her out in the hall. Josie saw Mirra exiting from her room, and turned to Vukan, holding up a finger to her lips. Stepping softly and thanking Prince Xavian for his taste in short girls – as she wasn't wearing very high heels – she snuck up on Mirra quickly and quietly. Mirra had been made a long sleek black dress and wore her hair down. The bracelet around her wrist was inlayed with diamonds, real diamonds. She tapped the girl on the shoulder just as her attendant exited her room. Josie glanced inside noting that they had different coloured furniture but the same basic design.

Mirra jumped and caught her breathe, "You! You scared me. Why did you do that?" Josie smiled and shook her head. "Lesson one, Lady Mirra, we are friends and friends do not need a reason to have fun with other friends."

"A rather you have fun together with me, not play tricks on me for your entertainment." She said flicking her hair over her shoulder and turning away. The word entertainment had a softer tone, and Josie wondered if she had really scared her. She supposed friends didn't do that were she came from; which was odd, because they were both from the south. Josie sighed and touched her friend's arm, "I'm sorry Mirra. I didn't mean to, I won't do it again."

"Ladies, you are on a schedule. Best not be late." Vukan said tapping his watch. Looking at Mirra with a bit of guilt she moved over to Vukan and they descended the stairs and made their way to the other side of the Palace. While Maisa and Thea had insisted that Josie were only small heels, Mirra was wearing long ones and the difference in height was obvious. It was slightly intimidating, as she was the shortest one in the group.

However the girl named Rue-Tia, who was following behind them, slipped on the stairs and her attendant had to rush back to her room to find a replacement stair. Mirra ordered her attendant to make sure the girl was alright. Even though the girl had been caught before she fell, it was a scary thought, and Josie was thankful for her understated shoes.

They made it to the door and Vukan bowed to them. "This is where I leave you girls, good night and good luck." Then he held up the door for them and they entered the dining hall.

**I dedicate this chapter to the love of public holidays all Australians have.**


	9. The Royals

"You can discover more about a person in an hour of play than in a year of conversation."-Plato

The Royals

The first thing that must be said is that dinner with the royal family was far from what Josie imagined. To begin with was the table, no one sat in them but no separate table had been set up; which meant if they were having dinner with them, the family was going to be sitting at the same table, talking with them, being among them. On reflection one would probably say it was Queen America's idea, after all she was all about bringing people together and 'unlocking talents'. Another noticeable factor was that the room wasn't very large. Yes, it was big enough for thirty-four people to sit comfortably, but it was hardly ostentatious.

A set of two painting lay large against the walls and one wall out looked a forest. The table was laid out similar to the training set up; except there was five more, set up at the end of the table. Two throne like chairs had been set up on either side of the hall. Josie found a set next to Lexa and a girl who introduced herself as Marina. Josie told her that it was a pretty name, and Marina was about to respond when a man stepped into a hall, he had gold on his uniform, "Welcome, High Royal Highness King Maxon, Her Serene Grace Queen America, the Princesses Lucienne and Daphne, and our Prince Xavian." The man bowed and the girls curtsied.

First to enter was Princess Daphne; she gasped with excitement at the sight of the Selected and clapped her hands; however she didn't say anything as she sat on a seat next to one of the thrones. Next was Xavian who simply nodded to them, though Josie swore she sure a moment of irritation when he saw Daphne already siting. She had turned to Maria and was smiling widely. The Prince stood at the other end of the table and Josie realised that she had placed herself at a severe disadvantage at getting the chance to talk with any of the royals.

Princess Lucienne entered by drifting, her dress was long and the palest purple, pearls wrapped around her neck and hanging from her ears. She made the glamorously dressed Selected look like little girls playing at being grown woman. Despite only being a year older than the oldest girls she look like a woman, an idol for all girls growing up. She walked over to the Prince and smiled softly at him. Then she began a walk down the line of girls watching her. She stopped for each of them, talking for a moment; she smiled widely and addressed each of them by name.

Josie felt good before Lucienne had even made it half way. She suddenly wanted to talk to the Princess. In the time that Lucienne had made it three chairs down the King and Queen entered together. The Queen was intense, like a thousand flames joined together burning brightly filling the room with warmth and awe. The King had a friendly smile on his face and all Josie could think of was a lake or river, flowing, soft and hard at the same time, peaceful but ever moving. Despite this opposition they were together, and powerful, not just in title but in the way they dominated the room; not with force but a subtle sense of security. The King stopped next to his son, touching the Prince's shoulder.

"As I understand it my son has greeted you already, but I will take this chance to welcome you to our home. I hope you will find us joyful and connected, one of you will one day join our family and for that I am thankful. You are all beautiful and intelligent, true Daughters of Illéa, I am sure Xavian agrees with me when I say, we are alright in love with you all." The Queen laughed and Daphne made a strange gurgling noise. Xavian's eyes sharpened for a moment and then broke into a smile.

"I am sure I will come to life all out you." The Queen began to walk down the opposite end to Lucienne, talking to each of the girls, bidding them to sit. The King and Prince sat, descending into a deep conversation Josie couldn't here. Lucienne greeted Marina with a shake of her hand and a smile. Marina curtsied. "Princess Lucienne."

"Good evening, Lady Marina, or may I just call you Marina?" Marina nodded, "Thankyou, how are you enjoying the palace so far?"

"It's wonderful, it's beautiful, I'm so overwhelmed, but…ah, sorry." Marina brushed a stray hair behind her ear. Lucienne nodded and touched the girl's chair.

"Its fine, I want you to be open with me, I am here to be your friend, if any part of this becomes confusing or you just need to talk to me. I'm along a set of stairs away."

"Thankyou," She smiled, and brushed a hand as if to tuck some hair behind her ear, but there was no hair to brush. "To tell you the truth, I really wish Prince Xavian would have done this, instead of…you?" Lucienne laughed, it didn't seem to be directed at Marina, but…

"Xavian has grown suddenly shy, don't worry about it, I'm sure he'll love you." Marina lit up and smiled. "Would you like to take a seat?" Marina stepped away and sat. Lucienne turned and took two steps to get to Josie.

"Lady Josephine, it's nice to meet you. May I call you Josephine?" Josie shook her head, there was a stifled gasp from Lexa. "Pardon?" the princess asked.

"Sorry, but, no body calls me Josephine, I'm Josie if anything." Lucienne looked at her for a second then nodded.

"I'm honoured, Josie." She rolled the name, as if feeling it as it touched her lips. "Josie, I've never met a Josie." Josie diverted her eyes and nodded just a bit, not knowing how to respond to that.

"Well, Josie, if you ever wish to talk to me about anything in the palace or the Selection, you can just come to me. I'm sure we'll be fast friends, if you'll let me call you that?" Josie nodded and curtsied, "I'd be honoured."

"Take a seat if you will," Josie nodded and sat. Realising with sudden giddiness that she had just talked to Princess Lucienne, a real life princess. The dinner procession continued slowly and by the end Josie was truly hungry. She chatted with Lexa and Mirra who was on the other side of the table in a slight diagonal to the both of them. The Queen had talked to her and that was the main topic of conversation, sadly Mirra had talked to the Queen even less than Josie had talked to the Princess.

At last the food arrived and Josie was very happy that she remembered the fork for bread. It was not normal bread, no, no, the bread was short curled strips with on side crisp the other soft, small cubes of cheese and tomato were layered around the bread and an odd brown sauce with a sweet spice. Josie might have been a bit baised but she thought her mother's (usually mixed a bit with Camila's and her own) cooking was better, there was something that even these beautifully, no expense spared, meals that were served. She couldn't pin it but the idea of being, 'home made' seemed about right. Going to a restaurant was different from eating at home.

When she was finished the entrée she began to look around the room. She noticed a few girls had finished, their plates practically wiped clean; while others were taking their time, meticulously eating there food focusing completely on savouring the food in front of them. The King stopped talking to his son, encouraging the Prince to talk to the girls around him. Estora responded instantly leaning forward and talking quickly. The Prince seemed to relax as the people around him truly began the selection.

Lexa watched him right through the main meal, as if trying to see through the mirror that was his eyes. Josie watched the Queen instead, wondering what she thought about this competition. She had been the instigated of vast social change and in all of that, the selection still existed. She had gone through the same tradition all those years ago, yet so much had changed, and still so little. The Queen noticed her watching and smiled; Josie smiled back then glanced away. It was one thing to watch from after, it was another to be noticed and acknowledged.

The King stood and the rest of the diners did as well. He then stepped aside for Prince Xavian to talk. "Thank you for joining us for this delicious meal. I hope you have a good sleep and I will see you tomorrow. If Lady Estora and Lady Mariska would stay, I'd like to talk to you." The two girls curtsied an acceptance. "Wonderful, I bid you all good night." Someone clapped, and then as decorum dictated they all clapped, Prince Xavian bowed slightly and his father walked over to his wife. The King and Queen led their two daughters out the same door; the selected all curtsied as they left.

Lexa almost fell over. "Oh! That was great, and the food! The glorious food!" She whispered loudly. Mirra held up a finger and laced a hand around Lexa's pulling her ever so slightly to the door. They walked out together in two lines. Some girls held themselves high as they walked back to their rooms while others burst into instant chatter, gossiping over Estora and Mariska. Maria and Kallia walked at the back in silence. Josie could almost feel the irritation flowing off them. When they turned the corner Mirra leaned in close and said, "Birds of the feather flock together." Josie giggled, then realised suddenly that the same might be applied to themselves.

After all weren't they quite similar? She remembered seeing a few girls without friends and considered the fact that she'd found people who she liked at the palace, let alone find them so quickly. She was lucky they had zeroed her out themselves; after all, she had been considering doing this all alone. Perhaps there was more to being at the palace than just marrying a Prince, maybe she could find friends here too, she hadn't even known that she wanted more friends. But she figured she'd grasp the chance she had. She slipped her arms into theirs and turned to Lexa, "Where's your room? Mirra and I are right next to each other."

Lexa lit up and hurried them down another hall, Josie wondered if she'd be able to find her room again, but she was pretty confident in her sense of direction. They spend an hour in her room exploring the specific details of her wing. She was near most of the other girls and she was happy like that. A few came in and said hello, but left soon after. At last Rachelle came along the hall and announced to them all that it was lights out. Mirra and Josie let together, finding a roundabout route to their small hall way; Rue-Tia was already in her room with the light off by the time they got back.

Josie closed the door and found Thea waiting and she was thankful for help as she felt a wall of tiredness take her at the sight of the grand 'Lit à la Polonaise', which Thea told her had been given to the family for Princess Marlia's wedding. The fancy sounding named for it was nothing to the true bliss she felt when she fell into it; though she would have been happy with a nice patch of carpet at that point. Who knew etiquette lessons and beautification treatments were that tiring? She stretched out on the bed, she could get used to this.

listen


	10. Mystery

Regard your soldiers as your children, and they will follow you into the deepest valleys; look on them as your own beloved sons, and they will stand by you even unto death. - Sun Tzu

Mystery

The next day they were all given a chance to explore the gardens. Lexa found a nice gazebo by a pond of waterlilies. They were simply sitting in the round building when commotion came from the right. Josie stood, curious. She began to walk over to the exit and along the path, wondering over the sound. It came again, a gasp and then a call. She recognised the call, Rue-Tia, the girl who had fallen down the stairs the night before. "Where are you going, Josie?" Mirra asked, and Josie stopped looking at Mirra in confusion.

"To check it out, what else would I be doing?"

"Nothing, I doubt the girls over there will be doing anything remotely interesting. Why bother?" Mirra crossed her arms and let back in her seat. Josie wondered if she knew exactly who had taken up seats over the hedge or if she was just making a generalisation. Either way it didn't sit right with her, how could she just assume that they won't be doing anything interesting?

Josie walked down the path. She rounded the bend and was confronted by the Prince. He stood straight; today his uniform was a dark green, like a forest. Josie found herself thinking that it brought out his eyes, she wondered if he changed colours every day. She joined a group of girls, spying a piece of paper in the young man's hand. "Katrina Roth, would you please join me, I would like to speak with you." Katrina hurried away, slipping a hand under the prince's arm and smiled with her body.

Josie sighed, wondering if the prince was going to speak with them all, or it was just his favourites. When the couple were out of view and possible hearing distance, the group Josie had joined began to ask one of their member a dozen questions. It was then Josie saw Estora, who waved down the questions with vague answers such as; "Oh, he didn't talk about much, at least not much I can tell you." Or "Well, he was wonderfully charming." Or "Well I'm still here, aren't I?" Josie frowned at that answer and watched as Estora realised she knew something the others didn't.

"Oh! Didn't you know? Mariska got sent home." Estora laughed, "Honestly, you'd think the girl would have more _class._ With all those comments about winning, I saw her crying as she packed her bags." Josie felt her heart drop as she remembered that this was a competition, and if the prince didn't like you, it was bye-bye. No talking to Queen America, the friendship Princess Lucienne offered ended, she had wanted to talk to them, and she realised she'd been squandering the time.

Listening to Estora from then on only made her angrier and she left the group soon after Katrina came back asking where Gwendolyn was. Not wanting to confront Mirra and Lexa for a while she began walking around, determined to talk to every girl at the Selection before they were sent home. She wanted to know if they were worth dismissal. She talked to Adele, Selene, Marina and Liana on a patch of grass they'd found, near a sculpted fountain. Twelve separate figures danced in a strange but artistic formation under the spray.

They talked about Princess Lucienne and how Princess Daphne looked cute. They talked about sisters, Josie was happy to find out that they all came from big families. Adele was from the biggest with eight brothers and sisters plus six half-siblings. Josie told them about Bonita and how Bonitans thought that princesses were silly, and that she had not convinced her parents to let her sign up for the chance. It was completely different for Selene who at first didn't want to go. She told them that she was happy she had though, she felt like she was falling in love. Adele and Liana had squealed at that and hugged there friend, calling, "we do too!"

Josie walked around the gardens and found a set of stairs leading up to the deck. She wandered along it, wondering if one of the girls who hadn't found a friend might have come up onto the deck. She ran her hand along the balustrade, polished wood with patterned metal underneath holding it up. It was then when she heard a strange sound, like a bike over wooden planks. She frowned heading around the deck, quicker when the sound seemed to be moving away. Josie heard it stop, words muffled by distance were said and she hurried forward.

She rounded a corner, and froze. In front of her Prince Xavian stood over a boy, with blonde hair and green eyes. The boy sat in a wheel chair, his arms crossed a scowl on his face. They were a god twenty metres away, at the end of the deck, a set of stairs led up to the balcony above, another, smaller sent led down to a small path. A soft sea breeze flowed off the water, not that far away. "Xavian, I'm serious, you're not well." Josie was lost for a moment before she realised that Prince Xavian had called the other boy Xavian.

The boy scoffed, his face annoyed, his eyes completely on the prince, despite facing Josie the boy seemed not to notice her. "I think I should be the judge of that. I can walk; it doesn't even hurt any more. Now, let me to go. You can run back to those girls if you want; I'll enjoy myself without you." Prince Xavian shook his head.

"Do you ever learn?" There was an element of anger in the prince's voice, the tone sent shivers down her spine. The boy started moving his wheel chair around, focusing on the stairs in front of him. "Xavian! You're in that chair because you refuse to be careful; do you want to injure yourself again?" The boy was glowering; slowly he lifted his face to Prince Xavian.

"Kota, if you ever say that again I will have you replace…" The boy's anger left him as he saw Josie for the first time. "Kota…" The boy said, Prince Xavian or…Prince Kota…or just Kota turned. A spark glistened in his reflective eyes, then the person who called himself Xavian, but was referred to here Kota began to walk over slowly, like a predator on march. "Kota…wait, Xavian, who is she?"

Kota/Xavian seemed to hesitate. He looked Josie up and down. Josie lifted her head high, she had every right to be standing here, all she could hope was that she wouldn't be sent home. She felt like she was at the bend that revealed the brand new path, the bend in the road that led to a discovery. She suddenly remembered to curtsy. She went as low as she dare, hoping not to fall. "She's one of the Selected, she should be here." Josie rose.

"Excuse, Prince Xavian, but we were told we could go anywhere in the gardens; not so far as the beach, not to the front or into the house. Was I wrong in thinking that the deck was not inside the house?" Kota/Xavian frowned, prusing his lips.

"I'd say it's still a part of the gardens. Do you have friends, where are they?" Josie dropped her head slightly.

"They are at a gazebo that we found, I wished to explore, they did not…my prince." The man who was supposed to be Prince Xavian nodded, and turned away.

"Come with me." They walked to the boy in the wheelchair, who was staring without shame at her, he looked scared, like she was glass that was about to break. The prince grabbed the chair's handles, and began pushing the chair inside. The boy didn't object, instead he settled into the seat, seeming to accept that he was being taken away. They came to a small sitting room with four windows at the far wall. Light flooded in and Kota/Xavian parked the chair next to two strange looking bars.

The boy gripped them and pulled himself out of the chair. Josie watched in fascination as the boy manoeuvred himself into a standing position. Kota/Xavian rushed forward as the boy wobbled on his legs and began to fall forward. Pushing his helper away the boy tested his left leg; he tried to extend it but seemed unable to. "Gosh! It was supposed to be today."

"You shouldn't even be trying to walk around, look what's happened, Lady Josephine has seem you and I had to leave my meeting with Lady Gwendolyn." The boy waved a hand and limped over to one of the sculpted chairs in the room. He sat rubbing his leg. "You realise I'm going to have to tell your parents." Kota/Xavian obviously was expecting more of a response, instead he received a shrug. Kota/Xavian sighed and turned to Josie.

"What do you think?" Josie began to frown at the vague question but realised suddenly that Kota/Xavian was asking a completely different question, he wanted to know how much she'd heard. Josie smiled and said, "I think I'm slightly and would like a full explanation to why someone who says he can walk, but clearly can't would, like to go to the beach. And I'd like no why you won't let him." Josie gave Kota/Xavian a pointed look. The man 'hmm'ed, then shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I cannot tell you that. It happens to be a household secret; in fact not everyone in this house knows it. The fact that you have even met my friend, Kota Singer, is an opportunity you will soon forget. Is that clear?" Kota/Xavian's eyes flashed.

"It'd like to hear it from him." Josie said, pointing at the blonde haired boy, who seemed to be ignoring their conversation. Kota/Xavian's teeth clenched for a moment, the only sign of his frustration. "Why?"

"Because he'd the prince is he not?" The boy scoffed bitterly and grabbed a cushion, picking at the ends. Kota smiled, his expression turning to ease.

"We are both the prince. You take orders from the both of us."

"But he takes orders from you?" Josie asked, probing the line, wondering just how much she could find out. Her eyes drifted to the real prince. It was obvious when they stood next to each other, faces turned to her. While the fake prince resembled the Queen, the real prince was a healthy mix of the both, green eyes, sharp and hard like the Queen's, soft lips and blonde hair only just lighter than the King's. There was a smile on his face.

"He'd like to think so." The fake prince turned for a moment then sighed and returned his attention to Josie. He stared at her hard, his eyes searching. In a sudden movement he lifted up a hand and brushed her cheek. Acting on instinct she stepped back, aghast. His expression returned to stone, his hand grabbed her arm, not too tight to hurt or make or want to squirm, but hard enough that she couldn't escape. "You will not talk about this, ever, to anyone. As far as I'm concerned you witnessed any of this, if you try to speak to me about it I will have you removed and you will be considered a traitor, if you try to contact Xavian you will be punished, then removed. Do you understand?"

Josie swallowed, not believing the threat she was being given. She glanced at Xavian who had gone back to examining the cushion in his hand. Kota pulled her gaze back with a steady movement. "Do you understand?" Josie nodded, his grip slacked. "Good. I will see you at dinner." He walked over to the door and rang a bell. Then he looked at Xavian and ordered the staff member that arrived to escort her back to her room. Josie took one last glance at the real Prince Xavian, and met it eyes. The complete opposite of the fake, she felt a sense of intense interest flowing off of him.

listen


	11. Day Three

Let us touch the dying, the poor, the lonely and the unwanted according to the graces we have received and let us not be ashamed or slow to do the humble work. - Mother Teresa

Day Three

Josie was awoken by Thea. She gripped the thin sheet, refusing to rise. She hadn't been able to sleep for most of the night, thinking about what had happened. She felt like the cat, who had found what she had wanted only to be bitten back and killed. Kota's threat hung over her, she couldn't tell anyone. She wasn't supposed to have seen such a thing, but why? What was so wrong with the boy that no one could know he was him, and Kota wasn't Prince Xavian?

Thea pulled her out, holding Josie's hand as she walked over to the mirror, half asleep. She looked like she hadn't slept for days. Her hair was messy and plastered against her head, despite the coolness of the northern summer. Thea dressed her in a thin robe of silk and a skirt. She whispered softly about a shared bath, then she led Josie out of the room and down the small set of stairs. The bath was near Lexa's room. She spotted a few girls walking over to it in similar clothed.

Thea brushed open the door and Josie gasped. In the centre of the pool was a steaming mermaid; her out stretched hands gifting the users with water. Columns rose out around the pool, and small half circles of seats stood in between them. In seemed like a place from out of a fact book, she had also imagined that this was what a bath in Italy looked like. She looked over the girls already in the room. At first she thought about going to them, talking with them, but she knew what they'd be talking about; the talks with 'Prince Xavian'. She felt a surge of emotion she couldn't place and decided she'd have a day to herself.

Thea brought over a tray of soaps and towels. Josie led her over to a small alcove in the corner of the pool and realised that she'd have to strip to her underwear. Josie planned out her route quickly, then slipped the robe off and was under the water in three seconds. The bath was shallower than she thought but she noticed seats carved into the mermaid's base. She folded herself instead of sitting near others. She accepted Thea's offer to help soap her down, together she was shiny and clean within minutes. Thanking her Josie wrapped the robe back on and took the stairs up to the main room. She looked out the only window in the room, a high arch of glass above them, as if the sky could just open up and rain down on her. As they packed up she realised that she couldn't see the sun's reflection. She shook her head, but looked up again. The glass wasn't glass, it just an open sky.

For the first time since she found out about the two princes she fought about it all. She was overcome by such a simple fact. Not the white marble columns or the flower arrangements that someone had taken hours to arrange perfectly. It was the sky, so close, that made her remember why she had wanted to come to such a place. She didn't come to make friends, to talk with princesses, even meeting the Queen was an afterthought; she had come to solve a mystery. She clasped her hands together, feeling better. She'd solved the mystery; she'd discovered a missing prince. Why did she even need to stay any longer?

She knew the answer by the time she returned to her room. She'd only got half an answer to her questions, and now she had a dozen more with no way of getting the answers. Thea smiled as Maisa pulled out a divine day-dress. The dress was a swirling yellow, and as it wrapped around her she felt like she was home again. She didn't know if the two women had thought she was home sick but she didn't mind. Home was still too far away, and she was going to tell the world about her family's farm and give her father all the answers to his questions. For that she'd have to stay a little long, she just hoped Kota wasn't going to dismiss her.

A knock came on the door and Thea walked briskly over to open it. Outside a staff member bowed and offered a plate with a single letter balanced on its surface. Thea talked the man and took the plate. The man straightened and stepped away from the door, Thea closed the door. She stepped hesitantly towards Josie. Josie was frozen for a second wondering who sent the message, but then she stood and crossed the room picking up the thick paper. She thanked Thea and looked at the name. She felt a sinking feeling as she read the name on the outside. _Kota Singer. _

Swallowing her fear, hoping she hadn't done anything that Kota had threatened against, and read the message. _Lady Josephine, __come to my__ I would like to request you meet with me. Now, if at all possible. Your staff should know where my rooms are. Tell them this is from Kota Singer. _Josie clenched her fist, glaring at the writing, it was clear that the sender was trying to be gracious but the order was clear. The way he just presumed he could order her around, to his rooms of all places! What did he want to shout at her before he sent her away? Or maybe he wished to embarrass her. She didn't know the guy at all, and she felt like she was about to find out. She threw the paper in the bin and turned to the two women. "Bring me the best dress you have, if he wants to kick me out, I'm doing it in style." The staff, bless their souls, didn't question it and began undressing her.

They pulled her into the small room Maisa went into to produce her clothes. There Josie realised just how long she could have stayed. Twenty different outfits lines four different rows. Some were red, most were yellow or gold, and a smattering of other colours wrapped around the small room. Josie touched the cloth of the closest one and brushed it onto her skin. Royals wore things like this every day. Maisa spoke up, "When I sure you, I thought gold, I hope you don't mind." Josie smiled.

"They're all beautiful, you're wonderfully talented." She walked over to the day dresses line, picking out several then putting them back. At last she came to a red dress, which had somehow found its way into the sunlight, and looked as angry as she was. She brought it out fully and nodded. The women clapped and hurried to dress her again. Josie picked a pair of heels, slightly higher than she was used to, which wasn't very high at all, but still.

She asked Maisa if she could take her to Kota Singer's room, she smiled as she said the name. She felt her anger fade into the dress. She was ready to face whatever he wanted to throw at her. Maisa frowned at that, but nodded. They walked down the stairs and over to a part of the house she hadn't seen yet. They climbed two sets of steps to the highest floor and she curtsied at the door. "My lady, Kota Singer's room, if you don't mind me asking, why are you meeting him?" Josie shook her head.

"I don't know, he sent the letter," Maisa nodded, then in a moment of confidence she grabbed Josie's hands. "I hope it goes well for you, I want you to stay." Josie nodded.

"I hope I do." Content with that Maisa stepped back and curtsied again.

"Good bye then, Lady Josephine, I will be down stairs ready to prepare you for dinner tonight. I think I have the perfect dress." Then she was gone, hurrying out of the hall and through a door. Josie suddenly didn't feel so brave. She turned to the door, examining it. It was wood painted was simple despite the trapping of wealth around it. Josie wondered if Kota Singer liked it that way, thinking himself better because he had a simple door. Perhaps it was because of the simple life he'd once had before someone had found him to replace the real prince. Was he proud of it? Proud of fooling the nation? She raised her hand and knocked twice.

The door opened and a middle aged woman opened the door. She had blonde hair, tied up in a plait, and brown eyes rounded off with a delicate amount of makeup. Her face lit up as if laughing at a joke that Josie wasn't in on. If she'd been any other mood Josie might had marvelled over the maid's beauty. But not today. "I received a letter." She said, forcing calm into her voice. She didn't like being a product of a joke.

"Yes, of course. Please come in," The woman's led her into a sitting room. A small set of stairs led up to an indoor balcony. Josie wondered just where they were, realising she had gotten herself completely lost. She'd been sure they were on the fourth level, and there were only five levels. "Please, sit, would you like some tea?" The maid gestured to a set of ornate chairs surrounding at table. In a flurry she produced a tea pot and with cups around it. Josie nodded, feeling bad if she refused the maid; the maid hadn't done anything wrong.

"I'll tell him our here." She smiled again, a giggle escaped from her lips. "I don't think he'll believe me." Josie frowned but said nothing as the maid disappeared into another door. Josie sighed and decided that it couldn't be as bad as she thought, sipping her tea, she considered the possibility that Kota Singer simply wanted to reinforce his threat. She nodded to herself. That was it; all she had to do was sit and listen, then she could go.

She turned at the sound of the door opened and her mouth dropped open. Everything she'd been thinking was rewritten. Maisa's confusion, the maid's nice

She turned at the sound of the door opened and her mouth dropped open. Everything she'd been thinking was rewritten. Maisa's confusion, the maid's nice words, the letter; _Your staff should know where my rooms are. Tell them this is from Kota Singer. S_he gasped at her stupidity. Of course, he thought she'd assume who had sent it wasn't really Kota Singer. She wondered suddenly if the staff knew who the real prince was. She stood in a rushed and bobbed a curtsy. Her mind whirling. Why would he want to see her, hadn't he heard what Kota had said, she'd be considered a traitor! But he'd asked her to see him, not the other way around. She felt like hitting her head against the wall, this was all too much.

She straightened her face completely blank. Prince Xavian walked over to the couch, his right leg seemed weak but he was hobbling far less than he had been the day before. Josie watched him, he didn't meet her eyes. He picked up a tea cup and poured some for himself. Josie clenched hers. "Good morning." He said at last.

"Good morning, Prince Xavian." He smiled at that and nodded, sipping his tea.

"No titles, I'm hardly a prince anyway." He waved his hand at her expression. "So how have you been? Obviously not so scared of my cousin as he thought you'd be." Josie felt like admitting that she was more scared than he thought, but she refrained, thinking that she'd blow her opportunity to talk freely. She sighed.

"Xavian, why did you call me here?" The prince's mouth formed a line. He frowned at his cup. Then he sighed and said, "I don't meet a lot of people, and while this selection is half for me, I haven't been allowed to talk to any of you. So, I'm breaking the rules, and seeing if I'm ever going to marry you." Josie's eyebrows shot up.

"Excuse me?" The prince looked at her curiously.

"Well, you are here to marry a prince, right? Or, maybe you're already in love with Kota, that's fine. I don't mind, I'll tell you know, he doesn't like you that much. Told me himself. Hmm…sad really," Josie bit her tongue softly and shook her head.

"I'm not in love with anyone; I'm not here to marry anyone anyway. I'm much too young." The prince's expression asked his question for him, "I came here to meet the queen; I'm a big fan of hers, so I took the opportunity and was lucky enough to be counted as one of the selected. However, I have not been able to talk to her, until then, I don't want to leave." The prince pursed his lips, and looked at the maid. Then she clenched his teeth and nodded seriously.

"You want to meet my mother?" Josie realised what he was about to offer for her to see her. Josie shook her head quickly. "Only if she wants to meet me, I'm not that sort of fan; I just look up to her that's all. I wanted to talk to her to see how she thinks." The prince nodded, clearly not understanding her. "Oh, it doesn't matter right now, don't worry about it."

"Alright," Josie took a sip from her cup and glanced at the maid through her hair. The maid smiled at her and Josie looked away, embarrassed. "Would you like to go outside?" The prince asked, Josie nodded, placing her cup onto the holder. The prince was looking at his maid and the woman hurried back through the door. "She likes you." He prince said, matter-of-factly. Then he rubbed his hands together, "She's going to tell everyone now." He didn't seem that concerned, but Josie wondered if this counted as having a relationship with another. But wasn't he the prince too? She looked at the empty fire place. She decided that Prince Xavian probably knew more than she did, so she'd have to trust him.

Following the maid was a tall dark skinned man. The man bowed to Josie, who wondered if she should curtsy back. She rose as he straightened. The prince pushed himself off the chair, his weight stayed too long on his right foot and he back began to fall over. The man hurried forward, but the prince caught himself. He laughed, at the two staff member's expressions. There was fear in their eyes. Josie looked over the boy in front of her, but she couldn't see anything wrong with him. She didn't ask though, the tightness in the prince's expression deterred her.

He glanced at Josie and held out his hand, "I believe I should take your hand, since you're a lady." Josie offered her hand and matched the prince's slow pace as he tried to walk normally. They exited the room and made their way to the other end of the house. At the stairs they went quickly, however he almost slipped once and she had a sneaky suspicion that he's asked for her hand so she'd be right there in case he'd right leg gave way. The man followed at a respectful distance. When they found their way to the back of the house, they entered the highest balcony. She tried to not react as she stared out onto the great expanse of the royal estate. Straight paths followed into a forest and they continued on for miles until, in the distance, Josie thought she saw a town.

The prince didn't keep walking instead he lent against the balustrade. Sunlight fell on his blonde hair and Josie realised just how pale he was. She walked over to the railing and looked out to the horizon. "How did it happen?" The prince shrugged, "I fell over badly, it happens."

"Oh…" Josie didn't know what to say. They stood in silence, the manservant watching them quietly. A soft breeze brushed past them, she closed her eyes. Josie heard voices underneath them and felt herself come back to reality.

"So, Prince Xavian, what do you like to do when you're not doing princely things?" There was a deep laugh. "I'm always doing princely things, I used to play tennis, and I rode horses…I did a great many things now that I think about. But I prefer to serve my country above all." There was a light and high laugh. Then the voices faded too much to understand. Prince Xavian breathed out loudly beside her.

"He's doing this better than I am." Prince Xavian looked tired; he looked over the gardens and sighed. "Do you want to go down, there's no one outside right now." Josie nodded. She was keen to see more of the palace; even if it was at the world's slowest pace. She wrapped her arm under his like girls did at quinceaneras. She pulled him forward, lightly at first but he managed to match her pace.

They walked down a set of stairs; trees grew like bushes along the house. He leaned in slowly, his face completely blank. However by the time they got to the next set of stairs at the other end of the balcony he winced in pain with each step. Josie tried to slow down, but he refused. "Tell me about yourself." He said at the top of the stairs, they took the stairs together, she felt like a walking stick.

"Ah…my name is Josie Agrarian, I'm from Bonita, I'm an old Four…" She stopped, realising she was just rattling off facts. "I'm not sure what you want me to say."

"Josie…I thought your name was Josephine." Josie nodded, "That's full name, Josie is a nickname, but no one calls me Josephine at home." The prince frowned.

"I prefer Josephine," Josie's raised an eyebrow, but lowered it quickly.

"That's fine." She told him, reaching the bottom step. "I'll call you Prince Xavian then, since we're being formal." The prince frowned, annoyed.

"I said to drop the titles; I never said I'd call you by a…nick name." Josie shrugged walking away without him. She looked around and realised that she were they'd first met. She looked around, wondering if anyone was going to turn around that corner and catch them. Josie looked back. Prince Xavian had sat, looking defeated. He touched his leg, sighing. The manservant stayed at the top if the stairs, his eyes looking straight forward.

Josie realised she was being unreasonable. She walked back and offered her hand. "I suppose I should take your hand, since you're a prince." The prince looked up, and shook his head.

"Sorry, Josephine, I can't walk anymore." He sighed. "This is the first time I'm walked in three months, it feels good, but…my legs aren't used to it." He was so different from Kota. His voice and eyes betrayed his thoughts more than any other royal that she'd met. She sat down next to him, leaving distance for someone to walk between them if they wished.

"Who is Kota, you said he was your cousin, but how?" the prince shook his head.

"That's a secret, besides, all Elites will be told everything. At least, that's what's been agreed. Before then, I'm strictly speaking not supposed to even meet you." He looked calmer now, as if talking about rules that he was breaking make him feel better. "I wonder what my grandfather would do when he finds out that all his plans have been ruined." Prince Xavian smiled, but went their eyes met he looked almost concerned, then he shrugged, looking away, "Oh well, he's not king anymore anyway."

Josie nodded. He was taking about King Clarkson, who had retired almost ten years ago. Now it was King Maxon and Queen America running the show, she wondered if Prince Xavian or Kota would take the crown. After all, everyone thought Kota was Prince Xavian; everyone except her father. They were quiet again, the silence was strange now however, like the things they wanted to say should be filling it. At last the prince looked back at her and asked, "Why were you so confident that I was the prince, that I outranked Kota?"

Josie shrugged. "I don't know, but I thought, maybe my father was right. So, I guessed, and talked." Josie laughed at herself. She'd dared to back chat a crown prince because of a guess.

"Your father?" Josie nodded, "He is an old Three, he anyways said there was something fishy going on, every time the Report was on, he'd point out the discrepancies; 'look, Josie, see it's a different shade of red this time' or more recently, 'I remember when that boy was born, and it wasn't in summer', stuff like that. I just used that information, and made an educated guess…I guess." The prince looked at her for a second. A small smile crept onto his face.

"That's good to know. Thankyou," Josie shrugged.

"Anytime,"

"I'd like to meet your father."


End file.
